Passionate Decisions
by Born of Avalon
Summary: Varawoo is separated from Rune, takes a human body, and says he'll join the Dragon Tribe in their fight against Nadil. Now Rune is faced with the decision of wither he's in love with a demon that could betray him at any second, or the Dragon Lord he's ser
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Dragon Knights.  
  
Since I'm crazy, I've decided to do a Rune/Lykouleon and a Rune/Kharl. I'm going to do the Rune/Lykouleon first (as you can see). If anyone has a problem with that, go cry to someone else.  
  
Summary: Varawoo is separated from Rune, takes a human body, and says he'll join the Dragon Tribe in their fight against Nadil. Now Rune is faced with the decision of wither he's in love with a demon that could betray him at any second, or the Dragon Lord he's severed for years.  
  
Note: The Dragon Queen is dead in this story. She has been dead for about a year and a half. Nadil is still alive but he hasn't been causing any trouble since he killed the Dragon Queen. Yes, Nadil is the one who killed her.  
  
Passionate Decisions  
  
Chapter 1 Separation  
  
The Dragon Knights had all been in Thatz room when they had all fallen asleep. Kharl smiled remembering the last time he had gotten so close to Rath. It had been exactly like this, only the Knights had fallen asleep in Rath's room. But, today he hadn't snuck in the Dragon Castle to get close to Rath. No, he was there because of a different reason. He was going to set Varawoo free, separate the Demon Fish from the Elfin Prince.  
  
As he began the spell, Rune suddenly woke up. The Water Knight began screaming as soon as he felt the pain course through his body. Fortunately for Kharl, the spell wouldn't take that long, for Rune's body was already splitting in two.  
  
Rath and Thatz both woke up when Rune started to scream. They looked at Kharl and then at Rune, who was hanging in mid air and had a glow surrounding him. "Kharl, you..."  
  
"Do you wish to keep talking, because I can always put him in more pain if you do," Kharl said, flashing an evil grin at the Fire Knight.  
  
*****  
  
Lykouleon, Ruwalk, and Tetheus all looked up when they heard a scream. "Rune!" Lykouleon whispered, fear in his voice.  
  
The three ran out of the room, toward where the screams were coming from. 'Please not Rune. I already lost my wife, don't take him away from me as well,' Lykouleon pleaded with whatever higher force there was that would listen to him.  
  
******  
  
Thatz ran forward to catch Rune as the unconscious elf fell to the ground. The two conscious Knights looked with shocked expressions on their faces at the other figure that fell as well. This new person looked like Rune, only he had silver hair, looked somewhat taller than Rune, and he definitely didn't appear as innocent as Rune did.  
  
Rune began to wake up, just as the other figure stood up. Rune looked into the new beings eyes just as Thatz set him down, and Lykouleon ran through the door. He stared in fear when he realized whose eyes he was looking into. "Varawoo," he whispered.  
  
Lykouleon heard Rune and quickly realized that this new being was the Demon Fish. He pushed Rune and the other Knights behind him, so that he was standing between them and Varawoo.  
  
Everyone stood in shock when Varawoo suddenly bowed to Lykouleon. "My Lord," he said in a clear voice.  
  
"Wait, aren't you Varawoo?" Thatz, who had also heard Rune name the new comer, asked.  
  
"Yes," Varawoo answered in the same voice. Rath shuddered. He didn't like that voice. There was something wrong with it.  
  
"Then why are you calling Lord Lykouleon your Lord? I thought you served Nadil?" Ruwalk demanded from the Demon Fish.  
  
"I have been locked in the mind of an elf. What do you think that will do to a demon?" Varawoo snarled at the Yellow Dragon Officer. "After all, they are beings for peace..."  
  
"And after being trapped in Rune's mind so long it's forced you to want to protect people instead of trying to kill them," Rath finished for him. Varawoo just nodded in response.  
  
"You are welcome here, but if you try anything to hurt anyone here, we will not show you mercy," Lykouleon said calmly, although his gaze was full of hate.  
  
"I understand, My Lord," Varawoo said bowing once more.  
  
*****  
  
"Rune." Rune turned around to see Rath standing behind him, a dark look in the Fire Knight's eyes. "Can I talk to you about Varawoo?"  
  
Rune nodded and smiled at the younger boy. "Of course, Rath. What do you want to know about him? I'll try to answer if I can."  
  
Rath walked over to him and sighed. "Rune, do you trust Varawoo?"  
  
After a few moments, Rune didn't answer and Rath began to think he wouldn't. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you something like that." Rath turned to go when Rune's voice stopped him.  
  
"It's not your fault, Rath. It's just..."  
  
"You don't know?" Rune nodded.  
  
"My heart tells me he's still n enemy, but I want to trust him."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
Rune blushed when Rath asked that. "I-I don't know."  
  
"Your going to have to chose." Rune looked at him questionably. "You haven't realized it yet, have you?"  
  
"Realized what?"  
  
"Varawoo's after you and he'll make his move before you can think. Lykouleon's watched you for the last six months and will only put you in a relationship if you want one with him." Rath looked at the Water Knight who had a shocked expression on his face. "You have to chose who you love," Rath said and then before Rune could say anything, he walked away.  
  
*****  
  
Rune stood on his balcony looking out into the courtyard. Across that courtyard was the Dragon Lord's room. Only, Rune didn't know if he loved his lord or if he loved the Fish Demon. After all, Varawoo, no matter how evil he was, was now a permit part of him. But, Lykouleon had been his lord for years, and he'd always do what the Dragon Lord asked him to do.  
  
"What do I do?" Rune whispered to himself.  
  
"About what?" a calm voice asked.  
  
Rune didn't turn around to see who it was. He already knew that it was Varawoo. He felt the Demon Fish come up right behind him and wrap his arms around the elf. "You're the second person hose snuck up on me today," Rune said turning around in Varawoo's grip.  
  
Before Rune could protest the Demon Fish had pulled the Knight into a passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart, Rune was breathing heavily, but Varawoo just had a sly grin on his face.  
  
Varawoo pulled Rune into another kiss as soon as the elf had caught his breath. Rune pushed away from him quickly when Varawoo's hand went a little to low for him. "Please, Varawoo. I'm not ready for this. I don't even know if I love you," Rune whispered turning away from the demon.  
  
"I understand," Varawoo said. He gently kissed Rune's forehead and left.  
  
After a few minutes Rune looked back across the courtyard. He gasped when he saw Lykouleon standing on his balcony looking at the Knight with hurt eyes. Rune felt as if someone had pierced his heart when he locked eyes with the Dragon Lord and saw the hurt in his eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Varawoo smiled evilly. Both the Dragon Lord and the elf that had captured him, they were both in his grasp. His real lord, Nadil; would be very pleased.  
  
******  
  
Lykouleon watched as Rune and Varawoo exchanged the heated kiss. He felt his heart begin to break, but was given some hope when he saw Rune push Varawoo away. He felt guilty when he locked eyes with the elf, because he knew he had not kept the betrayal out of gaze.  
  
He watched as Rune left his room, but the Dragon Lord felt his world shatter when a saw a small, crystal like tear fall from the Water Knight's eyes.  
  
He looked up when he felt a small weight on his shoulder. Sitting there was the Water Dragon. The little dragon gave Lykouleon a look that said 'Follow me,' and flew out of the Lord's room.  
  
Lykouleon followed him out onto the roof of the Dragon Castle. He stopped short when he saw Rune there. The Water Dragon had flown over to him and was now in his master's arms, trying to comfort the crying elf.  
  
"Rune?" Lykouleon whispered.  
  
Rune looked up and as much as Lykouleon hated to admit it, the crystal tears on his face seemed to enhance his beauty. "Why does everyone want to come up behind me today?" the elf asked in a soft voice.  
  
Lykouleon would have preferred if Rune had yelled at him. "I'm sorry."  
  
Rune looked away from the Dragon Lord and back out to the castle grounds. "I love spring," Rune said to Lykouleon. "It's the time when everything begins to grow and when everything seems so perfect."  
  
"It is beautiful," Lykouleon agreed as he steeped beside Rune. But, he wasn't looking out at the grounds. He was looking at Rune. He smiled at the Water Dragon when it looked up at him. If dragons could smile, Lykouleon would have sworn that Water would have the biggest smirk on his face the world had ever seen.  
  
"Is what Rath told me true?" Rune asked, looking at the Dragon Lord once more.  
  
"Did he tell you I've been watching you for six months?" At Rune's nod Lykouleon continued. "It's true. I do love you, but if you love Varawoo, I will try to except that."  
  
"Rune smiled sadly at him. "That's the problem. I don't know who I love."  
  
Lykouleon gave him a small smile and kissed the Knight's head softly. "Your heart will tell you when your ready."  
  
*****  
  
Rune walked back to his room, Water still in his arms. He saw Varawoo waiting for him outside his room. He sighed. "Let's go deal with this. You have my back?" Rune asked the little Water Dragon. Water just glared at Varawoo with hatred clearly written in his eyes.  
  
"Varawoo," he said sweetly, and gave the demon a smile as he turned to go into his room.  
  
"What do you think you were doing, Rune?" Varawoo asked him in a deadly voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rune looked at him questionably, even though he knew what the silver haired demon was talking about.  
  
"What were you doing with Lykouleon on the roof, you little whore?"  
  
"Nothing. Just talking to him," Rune answered truthfully, felling somewhat.  
  
Varawoo glared at him. He suddenly grabbed Rune's arms and pulled the elf toward him. "You're mine you hear that? MINE!"  
  
"Hey, I think Rune can decide for himself if he belongs to you or not."  
  
"Yeah, it's not like he's your slave or something."  
  
Varawoo and Rune looked behind them to see Rath and Thatz. Varawoo just snarled and pushed Rune away from him before he left.  
  
Rune hit the wall hard and fell to the floor. Rath and Thatz ran over to him. Rath gently picked the elf up and carried him into his room.  
  
"Do we tell Lykouleon?" Thatz asked once they had put Rune down.  
  
Rath shook his head. "I don't think we should. It would only worry him..."  
  
"And he doesn't need to be worried right now," Thatz finished for him.  
  
*****  
  
Rune wok up the next day to find himself in his room. He looked out the window to see Lykouleon's room. He stood up and looked at his reflection in the mirror that had been placed on his desk. He looked at himself and felt as if he was looking at Varawoo.  
  
"I know what I have to do now," rune said to himself before he rushed out of the room.  
  
*****  
  
Lykouleon heard a knock at his door but didn't turn around. "Come in," he called, not really caring who it was.  
  
"My Lord," Rune said as he stepped onto the balcony. Lykouleon turned around and stared at him.  
  
"Rune, what- what are you doing here?"  
  
"Do you not want me here?" Rune asked in a hurt voice.  
  
"Of course I want you here!" Lykouleon hadn't realized how close he had moved toward Rune until he suddenly found the elf in his arms  
  
"I love you," Rune said as he stood on tiptoe to kiss Lykouleon forehead.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, Lykouleon had pulled Rune into a kiss and hugged the elf to him. Rune laughed as Lykouleon spun him around. Lykouleon smiled as well, think to himself about how much more beautiful Rune was when he smiled than when he was crying.  
  
Lykouleon kissed Rune's neck after both fell onto the bed. Rune moaned but Lykouleon rolled off him when he saw that Rune was shacking. "Rune, what's wrong?" Lykouleon asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm just not ready to-to..."  
  
Lykouleon smiled sadly and kissed the elf's forehead. "I understand." Lykouleon pulled Rune into his arms and the two fell into a peaceful sleep  
  
*****  
  
That's a little longer than I thought it would be, but it was still a little face pace, wasn't it? Oh well, I hope you like it. 


	2. two

Don't own DK  
  
Silvermoonstar-tenshi: Yes, Varawoo is a bastard. But, I don't really like Garfakcy, so I don't think I would write an Alfeegi/Garfakcy. Though, that really would be a weird couple.  
  
Megami Kinshin: Glad you like. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Nir: Here's the next chapter. And, yeah, this is going to go a little fast, seeing as I only wrote it thinking no one would like it.  
  
Noone: Um, I can't tell you that because it would give away things for the fic. Thanks for the review.  
  
MistressSernenity: *laughs* Yes, I think it's a good paring also. I like your enthusiasm.  
  
Yamatoforever: No, I don't think Varawoo would like that as well. And about what you guessed Varawoo would do to Rune, well no, but your very, very close. But your right on one thing, whatever it is will also hurt Lykouleon. Ok, that's all I'm saying so I don't give anything away.  
  
Here's the chapter you were waiting for.  
  
Passionate Decisions  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lykouleon was awake, but he didn't want to open his eyes. There was comforting warmth beside him, and he was afraid it would disappear if he moved. A small, indistinguishable voice reached his ears and curiosity got the better of him. He opened his eyes to see a certain Water Knight lying in his arms. Lykouleon remembered the events of last night and smiled, glad to have the elf's heart.  
  
"Lykouleon?" Rune mumbled as he woke up in his lord's arms. Lykouleon raised an eyebrow, as if questioning the younger one.  
  
"What is it, love?" Lykouleon asked, his face now in Rune's blonde hair.  
  
Rune didn't reply, he just snuggled closer to Lykouleon. The Dragon Lord looked down to see the Rune had gone back to sleep. He gently placed a kiss on the Knight's forehead and a small smile crossed his face. "Sweet dreams, my love."  
  
*****  
  
Rath and Thatz were standing outside the door to Lykouleon's room. Ruwalk was also there and trying to see what was happening. They had managed to open the door somewhat, and were only able to hear the words "Sweet dreams, my love," before they closed the door silently.  
  
Rath and Thatz had huge grins on their faces, while Ruwalk had a small smile, as he was trying to hide his joy. All of them were happy that Lykouleon and Rune were finally together. But little did they know how short lived their happiness would last.  
  
*****  
  
Varawoo was not happy to say the lest. He had failed to win the heart of the Water Knight and would now have to face a very angry master.  
  
"No one ever said you had to win his heart. Just capture him."  
  
Varawoo turned around to see Fedelta standing beside him. He smiled slightly at his long time partner. "Nadil will just have to be satisfied with that."  
  
Fedelta didn't say anything. He just smirked slightly. "I like your new form, but it looks a little to elfish for my taste."  
  
"I suppose you like my other human form better."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well you going to have to deal with this form until I can get back to Nadil's Castle."  
  
"Then hurry up," Fedelta said. "Dealing with Shydeman and Shyrendora all day isn't very fun. I need my little pet back." He then leaned forward and captured Varawoo's lips with his own before disappearing.  
  
*****Next day  
  
Varawoo walked into Rune's room just as the Knight finished dressing. Rune turned toward Varawoo when he heard the door open. "Oh, hello, Varawoo. Is there something you needed?"  
  
Varawoo walked toward the Water Knight and placed a hand on the elf's cheek. "You chose Lykouleon?" he whispered in a dangerous voice.  
  
"Y-yes," Rune whispered, trying to hide his fear but failing.  
  
"You know he will only break your heart," Varawoo whispered in the same voice, only now he was circling the elf.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rune asked, eyes narrowed as he turned to face the demon.  
  
"You can't give him an heir. They won't allow you two to be together. They'll force him to tell you he doesn't love you, and he'll break your heart."  
  
Varawoo was now behind Rune again, his fingers running through the Knight's blond hair, lips just barely touching the pointed ear. Tears were now streaming down from the blue eyes. Rune didn't want to believe Varawoo, but part of him knew that his look a like was right.  
  
"Your wrong," Rune whispered. "Lykouleon would never do that to me."  
  
"You should convince yourself of that first before you try and convince me," Varawoo whispered in a more gentle voice, kissing the delicately pointed ear.  
  
Once he heard the door close again, Rune let himself fall to the ground. Even though he tried, he couldn't stop his tears from falling as well. Varawoo was right. The people of Dusis wouldn't allow their lord to love one of his Knights.  
  
'He wouldn't do that to me though,' Rune thought, trying to convince himself. 'He wouldn't do that, would he?'  
  
*****  
  
Lykouleon had had just about enough of this. One of the lords from a neighboring kingdom had found out about him and Rune. Now this stupid idiot that only cared about money was yelling him at.  
  
"...he's not even worthy of laying in your bed..."  
  
That was it! Ruwalk and Tetheus both moved back somewhat, knowing what was going to happen. "GET OUT!"  
  
The other lord gave him a shocked look for a while. "But, my lord..."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!?! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! YOU HAVE NO CONTOLL OVER ME AND YOU CANNNOT TELL ME WHOM TO LOVE! I DON'T CARE IF HE CAN GIVE ME AN HEIR OR NOT! I LOVE HIM AND NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT!!!" Lykouleon had stood up, but in doing so knocked over his chair. He really didn't seem to care though, seeing as he was angry than anyone had ever seen him. It scared Ruwalk that Lykouleon, at this time, could be even scarier than Alfeegi.  
  
"But, my lord, you must think of your peo..."  
  
"I DO THINK OF MY PEOPLE, BUT MY PEOPLE DO NOT NEED TO KNOW ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE! I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I LOVE RUNE AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THAT! NOW GET OUT!" Lykouleon didn't have to repeat himself. The other lord ran out of the room fearing for his life.  
  
"Come on, Ruwalk," Tetheus whispered to his fellow Dragon Officer. "Lykouleon needs some time to calm down and I think the only one who can help him do that now is Rune."  
  
"The question is: where is Rune?" Tetheus didn't answer; he just dragged Ruwalk out of the room. Tetheus smiled slightly at the figure that was concealed in the shadows just outside the door, although Ruwalk didn't even notice him.  
  
Lykouleon just stood there, not moving, not really doing anything but glaring at the spot where the other lord had been.  
  
He felt a gentle hand on his back and turned around to see his love standing there. "You need to calm down, Lykouleon," Rune said tenderly as he stood on tiptoe to kiss Lykouleon's forehead.  
  
"Rune," Lykouleon asked, concerned, "have you been crying?"  
  
Rune looked away from his lover and tried to stop the tears that wanted to fall. "Rune, love, please tell me what's wrong," Lykouleon, begged, pulling Rune closer to him.  
  
Rune knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of this, and he also knew he would have to tell Lykouleon the truth. "Varawoo..."  
  
Lykouleon's face darkened at the demon's name. "What did he do?"  
  
"He told me that you do what the other lords told you...that you would break my heart and leave me alone."  
  
"Did you believe him, Rune?"  
  
"I hate to say it...but, a small part of me did," Rune said looking up at the Dragon Lord. "I didn't want to believe it though," Rune, said worried that Lykouleon would be mad at him.  
  
Rune didn't have to worry for long, because Lykouleon just smiled slightly and pulled Rune into a heated kiss.  
  
*****  
  
Varawoo growled at his defeat. He needed to get that elf and fast, before Lykouleon took it a step further with the Knight. If he did, then his Lord Nadil's plan would be ruined. He would just have to wait until the elf was alone and then do what he should have done in the first place.  
  
An evil grin passed over Varawoo's face as he thought of that. He just hoped the Lykouleon was there to see it as well.  
  
*****  
  
Rath and Thatz smiled as they spied on their fellow Knight and their lord. Lykouleon was holding Rune as close to him as humanly possible, and they seemed to be caught in their own world where no one else existed.  
  
"Well, their defiantly together now," Thatz said.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think we have to worry about them now." There were a few minutes for silence before Rath spoke again. "Do you want to go and bug the crap out of that one lord that tried to break them up?"  
  
"Good idea," Thatz agreed.  
  
*****  
  
After finally running the other lord out of the Dragon Castle, Rath and Thatz went down to the dinning room to have lunch.  
  
"Well, there's two of the Knights, but where's the other one and the Lord?" Ruwalk asked as they walked in.  
  
"Oh, Lykouleon and Rune probably won't be down for lunch," Rath said, grinning evilly.  
  
"No, I don't think they will be either. They seemed to preoccupied with eating each others' mouths," Thatz said, sitting down.  
  
Rath started chocking on the piece of steak he just put in his mouth. Thatz began to pound Rath's back, hoping that would do some good.  
  
"Are you alright, Rath?" Ruwalk asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
*****  
  
Varawoo watched as Lykouleon led Rune back to his room. The Dragon Lord curled up in a chair and forced Rune onto his lap. Rune didn't complain though, he was quite happy with just sitting in his lover's lap.  
  
The two soon fell asleep and Varawoo knew that the time was coming for when he would have to take the Water Knight to his lord.  
  
"Dream sweet dreams while you can, little one. After all, your life's about to become a nightmare."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So what's Varawoo up to? And why does Nadil want Rune? All will be reviled in the next chapter. Well, just as long as people review so I know someone's still reading this. 


	3. three

I'm glad everyone seems to like this so far. Sorry I haven't updated for a while.  
  
Don't own DK  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains a tiny part of a rape scene. I hope no one will have any problems with it and that no one will report me for this.  
  
Here replies to the reviews:  
  
Nir: You'll have to read if you want to see what happens to Rune. Glad you like though.  
  
Nyxe: ^_^ Glad you like. I know what you mean about the good Rune stories, but I really didn't think anyone would like this.  
  
Noone: Yep, the answers are in this chapter.  
  
LadyoftheLake40: Glad you like; here's the next chapter.  
  
Love: I know they're so cute together! And yes, I'm sorry but I have to make Rune suffer or else this story would have no plot.  
  
Death: If you read this chapter you'll find out what happens to Rune.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Varawoo walked down the halls hoping that he would run into Rune. Now was the perfect time to strike, the perfect time to fulfill Nadil's plan. He really didn't know what would happen to the elf, but then again, he really didn't care. He just wanted to get back to Fedelta so they could fuck.  
  
'Damn, it's been a long time since we had sex,' Varawoo though as he rounded a corner. It was just his luck that Rune was walking toward him. 'Perfect.' Varawoo slipped back around the corner and waited for the elf. When Rune walked passed Varawoo's hiding spot the demon leapt out and grabbed him.  
  
His hand covered the elf's mouth so Rune couldn't scream for help. Varawoo loved the look of fear in his eyes. "You're so trusting. Now Nadil can fulfill his plan of revenge on your little lover," Varawoo laughed. "That damned Dragon Lord isn't even here to help you now."  
  
Varawoo felt a warm tear slide onto his hand and his pleasure only increased.  
  
*****  
  
Lykouleon was in yet another meeting. He really wanted it to end soon so that he could go see Rune. He hated listening to these lords converse, especially since they could have done something about most of these problems themselves.  
  
He suddenly looked up. Something was wrong, he didn't know what but he knew that he had to get to Rune.  
  
He suddenly stood up and ran out of the room. "My Lord!" a few of the other lords yelled after him, but he didn't listen. He just knew that he had to get out of the meeting hall and to his lover.  
  
*****  
  
A portal suddenly began to open under the two. Rune's eyes widen in fear as he felt himself sink into it.  
  
"RUNE!" Lykouleon yelled as he finally found the two.  
  
"You're too late, Dragon Lord. He's Nadil's now," and with that both Rune and Varawoo sunk into the floor and disappeared.  
  
Lykouleon fell to his knees, staring at the spot where his lover had just been. "Rune, I'm sorry," he whispered softly letting a few tears fall from his eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Rath and Thatz were walking through the halls together when they heard Lykouleon shout Rune's name.  
  
"Looks like someone's getting some action," Thatz said smugly  
  
"I don't know, Thatz. Lykouleon sounded worried, and plus I don't think Rune's ready for that yet," Rath said.  
  
"Well, then let's go check it out!" With that Thatz and Rath ran down the halls toward where they thought the shout had come from.  
  
They reached the spot where Rune and Lykouleon were just in time to see Varawoo take Rune through the portal.  
  
Lykouleon fell to his knees not even seeming to see them. They were even more surprised when they saw a few tears fall from his eyes. He whispered something but Thatz didn't hear it, while Rath did.  
  
"Lykouleon," Rath said so he wouldn't startle the Dragon Lord. Lykouleon looked up at them but didn't say anything. "Come on, we can't just sit here. We have to go save Rune, right?" he said helping the Lord up.  
  
Lykouleon nodded. Before either Rath or Thatz could react he was gone.  
  
*****  
  
Rune woke up on a soft surface. He was cold. He knew that if his lover was with him he wouldn't be, so then, where was he?  
  
He reluctantly opened his eyes to find he was on a bed with black sheets and pillows. In fact the whole room seemed to be black and the only window was covered by huge drapes.  
  
"I see your finally awake." That voice! He knew that voice! It was one he hopped never to hear again. He turned around hopping to be proved wrong but he wasn't and his heart spiked a beat when he saw the person behind him.  
  
Nadil laughed somewhat at the shocked/frightened expression on the elf's face. "Now, now, little one. There's no reason to be afraid of me," Nadil said lovingly as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
Rune just moved farther away in response. Nadil moved closer and began to trace the outline of Rune's face. "What do you want from me?" Rune asked.  
  
"You," was the simple replay. "I'm going to break you, and make you mine," the Demon Lord whispered huskily.  
  
"Stay away from me." Rune had tried to yell but it came out in a faint whisper.  
  
"Now why would I do that?" Rune just shivered as Nadil's hand moved down his back. The Demon Lord suddenly frowned which made Rune worried. "You have too much clothing on, you know?"  
  
Rune's eyes widen when he realized what Nadil was going to do. "Please, don't do this. I already belong to Lykouleon," Rune cried.  
  
"Has he truly claimed you?" The Demon Lord smirked when Rune turned his head away. "He hasn't, good. Then I'll be your first, won't I?" Nadil took Rune's silence as a yes. "You're mine," he whispered before forcing Rune onto his back.  
  
*****  
  
Nadil walked out of his room only to be greeted by Shydeman.  
  
"My Lord, my I ask why exactly you want the Water Knight as a mate?"  
  
"The same reason I wanted the Dragon Queen. Having Lykouleon's lover as a mate will break him. Plus, if the Water Knight gives me a child it will be enough to kill the Dragon Lord, and if the elf isn't broken before, that surely will do the trick."  
  
"So you gave him the potion Kharl told you to give him?" Shydeman asked as they passed Fedelta's room, ignoring the moans of pain and pleasure coming from it.  
  
"Yes, though it should still take a while to affect him."  
  
"Why did you take him before giving him the potion?"  
  
Nadil chuckle slightly. "The whole plan is to break both Lykouleon and his little elfin lover, meanwhile getting a child out of it as well."  
  
"I see."  
  
*****  
  
Rune could only feel pain. He couldn't move his muscles ached so much. He felt tears fall down from his eyes. He hated Nadil even more for what he was doing to him. He hated him more though because he knew what would happen to Lykouleon when he found out what had happened to him.  
  
He let out a chocked sob when he heard the door open and close. He knew Nadil had come back to torment him more. 'This isn't happening, this isn't happening,' he kept repeating in his mind.  
  
"No need to cry, little one," Nadil said as he lay down beside Rune.  
  
Rune's eyes shot open when a new wave of pain hit him. He felt like someone had set his body on fire. "W-what did y-you do to me?" he managed to whisper.  
  
"Why, little one, I only gave you a potion that will force you to bare my heir," Nadil said calmly, running his fingers through Rune's soft, blond hair.  
  
Rune's eyes widen in shock. "I'll never give you a child!" Rune's whispered dangerously. "I'll die before I do."  
  
"That is true, little one. The potion will kill you in three months if you aren't pregnant. Either way, I'll have my revenge on Lykouleon," Nadil said crawling on top of the frighten, and still pained elf.  
  
"Get off of me!" Rune yelled trying to push Nadil off of him but failing miserably.  
  
"Sorry, but you still don't have any clothes on and even that way not even I can resist you," Nadil said pinning Rune's arms above his head.  
  
"No, no, no, NO!" Rune screamed though he knew he would be ignored.  
  
"Mine," Nadil whispered before he began to kiss the elf's neck.  
  
He backed off, but he was still straddling the Water Knight's waist. The Demon Lord smiled evilly when Rune's broken sobs reached his ears as he began undressing himself  
  
When he was done he leaned back down and pulled Rune into a forceful kiss. "Stop struggling and it won't hurt so much," he whispered huskily before he began to trail kisses down Rune's stomach.  
  
Rune's pitiful sobs increased when Nadil took him in his mouth. He knew the Demon Lord was smiling about this, he could feel it.  
  
Soon his body betrayed him and he released into Nadil's mouth. Nadil swallowed all of it before he kissed Rune again. "I think you have had enough for one day. I still have to have to have you to give me an heir."  
  
Nadil crawled off of the elf and dressed. "Shyrendora or Varawoo will be in later to give you some clothes. I don't want to complain about them, because they will be the only things you will get," Nadil said as he walked out of the room.  
  
Rune just lay there like a broken, forgotten toy.  
  
*****  
  
Well that's the first time I wrote anything like that. Ok, review and let me know how awful it was. I'll try and update soon but I don't know how long it's going to take. 


	4. four

Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope none of you are mad at me because of it. Oh well, I'll have to deal with it.

I don't own Dragon Knights.

Just so everyone knows, this story is now dedicated to Geenarrow because she's awesome.  
  
Response to Reviews:  
  
Silvermoonstar-tenshi: Thanks, here's the update.  
  
Tammy: I'm glad you like this. I'll try some more descriptive sex scenes but they won't be any good. I'm glad you like the male pregnancy because that's actually one of the things that this story revolves around. Thanks for the review.  
  
Nyxe: I've already decided if the ending is going to be happy or not but I can't tell you so you'll have to wait for it. And, I think that if you want to call yourself twisted then everyone reading this story and myself would have to be called twisted also. But, then again, what wrong with that?  
  
Greenarrow: My favorite author! I'm glad you like this and I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Noone: Yes, Nadil is a jerk. I'm glad you liked this and yes, I finally did update. And, why do I have to stop saying this is a bad story? It's fun to hear everyone tell be it's not. It gives me more self-confidence.  
  
Kitsune: I'll try to only cuss when it's necessary, but this story just has to have it or else it wouldn't be as good. But, I just can't come up with interesting words so we'll have to settle for the cussing.  
  
Squall Morpheus Leonhart: Yeah, I got tried of waiting for a Rune/Lykouleon story so I decided to write one myself. I'm glad you like this story.  
  
I think that's it for the reviews. So, now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Rune could feel his spirit slipping away. He knew that if he didn't get away from Nadil soon he would die before the potion took his life in three months, because he'd be damned if he gave the Demon Lord a child. He just couldn't take being Nadil's pet any more.  
  
He walked toward the dining room, knowing that if he didn't show up Nadil would just have Fedelta or Varawoo come drag him out of bed. When he entered the dimly lit room, he saw that Nadil, Shydeman, Shyrendora, Fedelta, and Varawoo were already there. The elf sat down in his seat by Nadil as they all looked up at him.  
  
He could feel Nadil's eyes linger on him. After all, he was warring very tight pants. His shirt wasn't much better. It was made of a light black textile that was entirely see through. Rune though it would be just as good if he didn't have any clothes on. There wouldn't really be a difference anyways.  
  
Rune no longer cared though. It had been a month since he had been taken away from Lykouleon. The Water Knight had been forced into Nadil's bed ever night since, so nothing really mattered to him anymore.  
  
"So, the little elf finally decided to grace us with his presence," Varawoo said with a nasty smirk in place.  
  
Rune didn't reply. He never did. Nadil allowed Fedelta and Varawoo to tease him all they wanted.  
  
Varawoo growled in frustration before turning to Fedelta. The two shared a lustful kiss much to the elf's disgust and everyone else's at the table as well.  
  
The Water Knight's grip tightened on the arms of the chair he was sitting in. the two did this every morning and it was odious that they only did so to annoy Rune.  
  
To everyone's surprise Rune suddenly threw the plate of food that had just been placed in front of him at the two. He then stormed out of the room not caring if anyone followed him or not.  
  
Nadil grinned as he watched Rune leave. The elf's personality was just starting to change into something Lykouleon would hate. Now all he needed was for Rune to bare him a child.  
  
Rune didn't know where he was. After all, he had always been kept in Nadil's room except for meals. He really didn't care that he was lost at the moment though. He just wanted to find a way out of this accursed hell.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?"  
  
Rune felt someone's breathe against his neck and their arms around his waist.  
  
"Why is Nadil's pet not with his master?" the demon asked in a husky voice.  
  
"That is of no consequence to you," Rune snarled at him.  
  
"No need to be so cold. All I'm going to do is take you to bed with me," the demon whispered before Rune felt himself slip into darkness.  
  
Nadil frowned. He had thought that Rune would have come back to his room and trashed it in his rage. Instead, Rune wasn't in the room and it was odious that he hadn't been there except when he had woken up. It was now somewhere around noon and the elf still wasn't back.  
  
"I don't have time for this," Nadil mumbled as he walked out of the room. 'That elf had better not have tried and escaped,' the Demon Lord thought as he walked out of the room.  
  
Rune stirred awake and the demon that had captured him was on top of him in a minute. The demon's eyes were filled with lust and Rune knew what was coming. He tried to struggle but his mind was still not functioning too well.  
  
"Get off of me!" he yelled in desperation.  
  
"Um, I don't think so, little one," the demon mumbled as he nibbled on Rune's neck. The Water Knight froze when he heard the demon use Nadil's nickname for him. It almost made it seem as if it was Nadil who was raping him again.  
  
The demon tore off Rune's shirt and began kissing the exposed flesh. By now tears were streaming down Rune's face and the demon took the liberty of licking them off the beautiful creatures face.  
  
Rune didn't even notice that the demon had torn off his pants and was now admiring his body. "Your so beautiful," the demon whispered into Rune's ear as he kissed the Water Knight's face once more.  
  
Just as the demon was about to take his own clothes off, the door banged open. The demon turned to see both Nadil and Shydeman standing there. Neither of them looked too happy to see him on top of a naked Rune.  
  
"Get off of my elf," Nadil growled. The demon jumped off of the elf and backed away as Nadil made his way over to the Water Knight.  
  
Nadil looked down at Rune and sighed in frustration. He picked the elf up and walked toward the door. "Get his clothes and make sure he's taken care of," Nadil said nodding toward the demon that had tried to rape Rune.  
  
"Gladly, my lord," Shydeman said bowing slightly.  
  
Shydeman banged the door open to Varawoo's room. "Ugh, would you two stop fucking each other for once?" Shydeman asked turning away from the two.  
  
"What do you want, Shydeman?" Varawoo asked in annoyance as he pushed Fedelta off of him.  
  
Shydeman turned back toward then, an evil grin slowly spreading across his face. "I have a little job that you two might like."  
  
A few minutes after Nadil laid Rune down the elf stood back up. He slowly got dressed as the Demon Lord watched him. He didn't even feel he should be alive any more. All anyone ever wanted to do to him was fuck him. That was probably all Lykouleon had wanted to do to him as well.  
  
"My Lord," Shydeman said entering the room.  
  
"What is it?" Nadil said looking up at him.  
  
"Everything is ready. Varawoo and Fedelta have set up outside in the courtyard under your window."  
  
Rune turned to look at the two demons as Nadil nodded and Shydeman left. "What's ready?" Rune asked in a demanding voice.  
  
Nadil smirked evilly. "Why don't you come and see?" Nadil said taking Rune's hand and leading his to the balcony.  
  
Outside in the courtyard a table, which could only be compared to a sacrificial alter, was set up. The demon that had tried to rape Rune was tried down to it. Varawoo and Fedelta stood nearby with sharpened swords in hand.  
  
"You're going to kill him?" Rune asked, his voice quivering somewhat.  
  
"I'm not," Nadil said as he wrapped his arms around Rune and pulled him closer to his own body. "They are," Nadil said jerking his head toward Varawoo and Fedelta.  
  
"Why?" Rune asked, his voice still shaking.  
  
"Because no one touches what is mine," Nadil whispered into Rune's ear.  
  
The elf's eyes suddenly grew cold as he spun around in Nadil's grasp. "I. Am. Not. Yours," Rune growled as he hit the Demon Lord's face.  
  
Nadil growled. "You are mine! No one else's," Nadil whispered dangerously as he pulled Rune back into the bedroom.  
  
The Demon Lord threw Rune down onto the bed and positioned himself over the elf. "You may have been saved from that low class solider, but you will not be saved from me," he whispered as he began to pull off Rune's pants.  
  
Rune just glared at him and Nadil laughed slightly. "It seems you've gotten some of your fighting spirit back. Do I need to have some other demon try and rape you every time I want to see that fire in your eyes?"  
  
Rune didn't answer; just continue to glare at the demon on top of him. "So beautiful, so innocent," Nadil mumbled as he traced the outline of Rune's face.  
  
Rune screamed when Nadil forced himself inside the elf.  
  
"Bye bye," Varawoo said as he showed the knife in his hand to the other demon that was about to be killed.  
  
The demon ignored him and watched as Rune was pulled back into Nadil's room. He regretted what he had tried to do to the elf. Rune was truly a beautiful and innocent creature that didn't deserve to be in this hell. No, Rune deserved to be in the arms of the Dragon Lord, the one he loved.  
  
As Varawoo moved down to the demon's feet, Fedelta moved to the demon's hands. The two began to cut the demon part piece by piece, enjoying the screams that mixed with Rune's own as they slowly sawed into the skin of the demon they were killing.  
  
Lykouleon sighed. He had been looking for a month for a way to get into Nadil's kingdom. He still hadn't given up hope that he would find Rune. He couldn't. If only for his lover's sake he couldn't.  
  
The Water Dragon chirped lightly. The little dragon had somehow found Lykouleon and had been traveling with the Dragon Lord for most of his journey.  
  
"What is it, Water?" Lykouleon asked turning to the small Dragon. Water was curled up in the roots of a tree near where Lykouleon had set up camp.  
  
The Water Dragon flew right through the shield Nadil had set up around his kingdom. Lykouleon tried to follow, but found that there was only a small hole in the shield, big enough for only small creatures like Water to fly throw.  
  
The Water Dragon flew back and began scatting the shield from the inside. Lykouleon soon saw that the shield was cracking in different spots where Water's claws hit it.  
  
Both Water and Lykouleon had to get away from the shield when it fell completely. "Good job, Water," Lykouleon whispered to the Dragon as he entered the Demon Lord's kingdom.  
  
'Hold on, Rune,' he thought in his mind. 'I'm coming for you. You'll soon be in my arms again.'  
  
Sorry, I wanted it to be a little longer but I thought that would be a good place to stop. I should be able to update about once ever week or two from now on. Hope you all liked this chapter and remember to r&r. 


	5. five

Yes, I'm back! Mwhahahaha, all fear for your sanity. Ok, anyways, yes I'm ok now. If anyone wants me to write another Lykouleon/Rune fic then let me know. It will probably only be a chapter long but might take up at least ten pages on word (I'm hoping so anyways).  
  
Reviews:  
  
Greenarrow: I'm glad that you like this story and that your happy with the dedication. Just hurry up and put up the next chapter to TP. Your Rath/Rune stories are some of the best I've ever read.  
  
Nyxe: Thanks.  
  
SapphireDragon: Glad you like. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Ace: Thanks. People really seem to like this and I'm glad you like it also.  
  
Yamatoforever: You'll just have to read to see how long it takes for Rune to heal. You'll get to see Lykouleon's reaction to what Nadil did in this chapter and how he reacts to seeing Rune again. And, about Nadil's little plan, well, let's just say that Kharl didn't give Nadil all the details about the potion. About Nadil being in love with Rune but not being able to show it, well, I liked it so much that I had to put it in here. Don't get mad at me for taking the idea, please. puppy eyes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights, though if I did, Lykouleon and Rune would so be a couple in the series.  
  
Position Decisions  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Nadil woke up only to be met with the site of Rune staring up at the ceiling. The Demon Lord smiled softly before getting out of bed and dressing himself for the day. He sometimes wished that he were not a Demon Lord. If he had not been born so, then maybe, just maybe, he would have had a chance of truly winning Rune's heart.  
  
The Demon Lord looked up when there was a light tap on the door. "What?" he snarled, knowing that it was Shydeman because no one else would wake him up this early in the morning.  
  
"My Lord," Shydeman said stepping into the door. "Saabel has arrived."  
  
Nadil nodded to show the other he had heard. "I'll be there in a minute." As Shydeman left, Nadil glanced over at Rune once more. The elf was still staring up at the ceiling and hadn't moved at all. The Demon Lord slowly walked over to the elf and placed a gentle kiss on his head. "You don't have to come to any meals today," Nadil whispered before leaving the room.  
  
Rune sat up after he had left and looked at the door Nadil had just left through in confusion. 'Why is he being so gentle all of the sudden?' Rune thought. 'No, it's just a trap. I can't fall into it. I just have to wait. Lykouleon's coming for me, I know he is.'  
  
As Rune stood up he suddenly doubled over in pain and held a hand to his stomach. 'No, I can't give Nadil a child! I can't! This isn't happening! It can't be! NO!' Rune closed his eyes and felt his body shaking as he fell to the floor.  
  
"Your fine. The potion's still running through your veins and you don't have a child in you. Nadil no longer has any use for you, though, but he'll keep you here anyways." Rune looked up to see Kharl.  
  
"What do you want?" Rune snarled at him.  
  
"I'm just seeing what effects the potion has on you. After all, I've never given it to an elf before."  
  
"So, I'm just your little genuine pig to experiment on." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Somewhat, yes. Though, Nadil was hesitant to give you the potion at first because of that. You do know, Nadil wanted to capture you before he even knew that Lykouleon was in love with you?" Kharl said changing the subject suddenly.  
  
"What?" Rune asked a little surprised to learn this.  
  
"It's true. But, then again, who would have ever thought that a Demon Lord would fall in love with an Elfin Prince?"  
  
"H-he loves me?" Rune stuttered not being able to believe this bit of news.  
  
"Yep, though he tries to cover it with lust. Doing a good job of keeping it from Shydeman and Fedelta, but I think Varawoo might have noticed," Kharl said.  
  
"Kharl, would you mind telling me why Rune is on the floor?" Nadil said glaring at the Renkin Wizard.  
  
"Oh, that. Why are you on the floor?" Kharl said turning to the elf once more.  
  
Rune just stood up and shot him a glare as he walked passed him. Kharl didn't seem fazed by this and gave the Water Knight a small smile.  
  
"Kharl," Nadil said regaining Kharl's attention. "I need to talk to you, now."  
  
Lykouleon had finally reached the Demon Lord's Castle. He would soon have Rune with him again and nothing would ever separate them again. He wouldn't let it.  
  
Water chirped softly and turned into his large form. He gave Lykouleon a look that clearly said 'get on.' The Dragon Lord quickly sung up and held onto Water as the might dragon flew off.  
  
Lykouleon shivered slightly when Water took them up into the clouds so they wouldn't be noticed. He didn't care about the clod though. He only cared about getting to his love. He had to save Rune from the Demon Lord before he could do anything to him. Though, in his heart Lykouleon knew that he was probably to late to save Rune from suffering a wound that he would be forced to care with him for eternity.  
  
"Forget to mention something about the potion?" Nadil snarled at Kharl as the Renkin Wizard continued to smile at him.  
  
"What?" Kharl asked innocently.  
  
Nadil waved his hand and Shyrendora suddenly came out of the shadows, a small bundle in her arms. Kharl walked over to her to see that it was a child she carried. The small boy had some purple fuzz on his head, which couldn't really be, consider hair yet. (1)  
  
Kharl took the baby into his arms and saw that the child had Rune's blue eyes and elfin features. Only, the baby also had Nadil's chin and hands, not to mention you could already tell that the child would carry himself with the same arrogance that Nadil did.  
  
"Rune didn't want to carry your child did he?" Kharl asked with a dark look in his eyes, the smile finally vanishing from his lips.  
  
"No, he didn't," Nadil answered taking the child from Kharl.  
  
Kharl sighed. "The potion is still in Rune's body only it will kill him faster now. That child is indeed both yours and Rune's, but he was never within Rune's body because of the fact that Rune didn't wish to give you a child. Rune can still give you another child, but only if he is willing, if not then this is the only one you two will have."  
  
"How much faster will the potion kill him now?" Nadil asked as he gave the baby to Shyrendora and ordered her to leave.  
  
"I don't know. This has only happened one time before, but that was with a human and as you know Rune is an elf."  
  
Nadil looked away from the Renkin Wizard and sighed slightly but still glared at the wall in front of him.  
  
"Nadil," Kharl said getting the attention of the Demon Lord. "Tell him the truth," Kharl said before disappearing.  
  
Nadil sighed and opened the door to his room only to see Rune kneeling on the bed looking at his hands. At that moment Nadil thought Rune looked like a fallen angel. There would be four times that it would seem as if time had frozen and turned Rune into the perfect angel. This was the first.  
  
Nadil snuck up behind the elf and wrapped his arms around the elf's waist. When Rune didn't move he buried his face in the elf's hair and kissed the tips of the pointed ears. He couldn't stop the smirk from spreading across his face when he felt the elf shudder at his touch. Even though he loved Rune, and he truly did, he was still a demon and loved the pain of others. For some reason, he found himself loving Rune's pain more than any other beings.  
  
Suddenly there was the sound of wings and Nadil looked up to see the Water Dragon land on his balcony. (2) Lykouleon jumped off the Dragon just as it turned to its smaller form.  
  
Nadil heard Rune gasp and struggle in his grip. Nadil knew that Rune wanted to get back to Lykouleon, but on matter how much he loved Rune, he couldn't let the elf get to Dragon Lord.  
  
"Get your hands off of him," Lykouleon growled.  
  
Nadil smirked and though to himself, 'Time to go be the evil Demon Lord once more.' He pulled Rune closer to him as the elf continued to struggle and began to cry in frustration at not being able to run into the arms of his lover. "Why should I?" Nadil asked placing another kiss on Rune's pointed ear. Rune went limp in Nadil's arms and let out a choked sob.  
  
Lykouleon watched all this with a dark look in his eyes. Rune was trying so hard to get to him yet he knew that there was no way the elf would be able to break the Demon Lord's grip. 'Nadil, this fight is between you and me, not Rune. Let him go, he doesn't need to be involved in this."  
  
Nadil slowly stood to get off the bed and when his grip loosened enough he found Rune slipping away from him. The elf ran over to the Dragon Lord and threw his arms around his lover's neck. Lykouleon couldn't believe that he finally had Rune back and held the Water Knight to him tightly.  
  
"Well, I though you were the one who said this was between you and me, not Rune," Nadil said in a calm voice, though, inside what little heart he had left in him was slowly breaking as he watched Lykouleon take the elf into his arms.  
  
Lykouleon glared at the Demon Lord and pushed Rune behind him. He wasn't letting anything happen to his love. No this time. He had already gone through so much to get him back, they both had and there was no way either of them were turning back.  
  
Rune watched as the two Lords glared at each other and then suddenly attacked. Nadil and Lykouleon were using their swords to fight each other, not their magic. This would be a fight of strength and speed, not one of intelligence in the magical world.  
  
Rune felt his heart hammering against his chest as Nadil cut open a wound on Lykouleon's arm. Lykouleon had to win; he couldn't lose, because if he did he would be killed. Rune couldn't deal with that and being forced back into Nadil's bed, not after the one who had his heart had come here to save him.  
  
Nadil fought his hardest to defeat Lykouleon, but he knew that the Dragon Lord was too enraged to be stopped from completing the goal he had set for himself. Still, even though he didn't know it Rune had given him a child and he would be damned if Lykouleon was the one to raise his child, the child of the one he loved.  
  
"Go to hell," Lykouleon said in a soft, dangerous voice. He wasn't letting Nadil touch Rune again, not after he finally knew what the Demon Lord had been doing to his lover. With all his strength and power Lykouleon suddenly disarmed Nadil and before anyone could even blink, he had cut the Demon Lord's head off.  
  
Rune sighed in relief and ran to Lykouleon once more. The Dragon Lord held Rune to him, and let a single tear fall down his face. He couldn't believe that his little lover had been forced to become Nadil's pet.  
  
"Rune," he whispered. He felt as if he was the one at fault for this. If only he had reached him and Varawoo before they could have gone through the portal, then he would have been able to save the elf.  
  
Rune seemed to know what Lykouleon was thinking. "Lykouleon, it's not your fault. We didn't know Nadil was after me and there was nothing we could do about it. Please, don't blame yourself," Rune whispered as he wiped the tear from the Dragon Lord's cheek.  
  
Lykouleon sighed. He knew that he was the one who had to be strong at this time, not Rune. Rune needed him to be the strong on at this point. "I love you," the Dragon Lord whispered as he gently kissed the Water Knight's nose.  
  
"I love you too," Rune said. He finally felt his knees give out on him as Lykouleon quickly readjusted his grip to keep the elf standing. He was shacking and knew that he was worrying Lykouleon. "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"It's alright. Let's just get you out of here," Lykouleon said gently.  
  
Rune nodded as Lykouleon began walking toward the door. Rune had found his footing again and followed him. They couldn't use Water to get away again because if they did then the demons that had gather outside Nadil's room would probably shot him down.  
  
Lykouleon knew Rune was right behind him when the elf's hand found it's way into Lykouleon's own. He smiled slightly, but when he heard Rune gasp and felt him yanked back he knew something was wrong.  
  
Turning around he saw that Nadil had yet again reattached his head and had stood up once more. One of the Demon Lord's arms was wrapped around the elf's neck, chocking him. The other held his sword in hand, which was pointed at Lykouleon's chest.  
  
"I am not defeated so easily," Nadil growled. He could feel Rune shacking in fear, but he didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to kill Lykouleon. He wanted rip the two's hands apart and claim the elf for himself once more.  
  
Rune tried to stop shaking but it was useless. The only thing he could think of at the moment was holding onto Lykouleon's hand. He couldn't let go. No matter what happened, he couldn't let go.  
  
I hope you all liked this chapter. The next chapter for Hold Onto Me Forever should be up soon. Till then, have a good summer.  
  
(1)Um, just for those of you who don't know, Nadil does have dark purple hair.  
  
(2) The balconies in this story are really huge. Big enough for Water to land on at least. 


	6. six

I don't own Dragon Knights.  
  
Response to Reviewers:  
  
Tammy: Thanks. The baby will be explained soon so don't worry about that. You'll have to wait and see though if Rune and Lykouleon have a kid together.  
  
Sapphire Dragon: I'm glad you like. And as for the child, it will be explained clearer in later chapters. Probably in about three more is when they'll get all the info on the potion.  
  
Sapphire Dragon: Yeah, I haven't seen a Nadil/Rune fic anywhere. I have to thank Yamatoforever again for giving me that idea. I might just put up a challenge for it, but yeah, I probably won't get around to doing it. And about feeling sorry for Nadil, I hate myself for how I'm ending hi part in the whole thing, but oh well.  
  
Sapphire Dragon: I'm updating, I'm updating!  
  
Greenarrow: Everyone seems to be confused about the baby, but it will be explained later on. Thanks for the review and update TP already! I love that story!  
  
Kurayami Ryuu: Thanks. The whole baby thing will be explained in a few chapters. If you want to find out what happens the characters then you'll just have to read, cause I can't tell you without giving anything away.  
  
Passionate Decisions  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Nadil grew anger seeing that Rune wouldn't let go of Lykouleon's hand. In fact, the elf seemed to be holding on for dear life, like if he let go of Lykouleon, then his life would end.  
  
He suddenly pulled Rune back, but the elf's hand was too tightly held by the Dragon Lord. The force of the pull took Lykouleon with it and sent both him and his lover smashing into a wall.  
  
"Rune," he whispered to the elf as the blonde sat up. "Are you alright?" All he received for an answer was a nod. "This time, we take his head with us, alright?"  
  
Rune looked up at him and quickly brushed his lips over the other's. "Be careful," he whispered as he let a tear slid down his face.  
  
"Don't worry," Lykouleon said as he stood and kissed the top of the elf's head.  
  
Seeing this made Nadil's blood boil. The elf was his! No one else could have him! He had claimed him! "Get your hands off of him," Nadil growled dangerously at the Dragon Lord.  
  
There was another clash of swords as Nadil and Lykouleon started to fight once more. Both wanted the same thing, and unnoticed to them, they fought over the elf for the same reasons. They both loved him and wanted to have him by their sides forever. But, only one could ever have this, and yet both were determined to claim it as their own.  
  
Rune watched the two fight, but it was obvious that Lykouleon was tiring and Nadil still had plenty of strength. "Lykouleon, please don't die; don't leave me alone here in this place," Rune whispered.  
  
Unfortunately for Nadil, he heard Rune's soft prayer. It distracted him for just enough time for Lykouleon to get in a clean blow. Nadil's had once more rolled onto the floor for the second time today. Rune gently took the head and wrapped in it one of the sheets he had taken from the bed.  
  
He stood up to see Lykouleon breathing heavily, yet looking at him with loving eyes. Rune felt drawn to him, and before either knew what they were doing, they were both caught in a passionate kiss. When they finally parted they were both breathing heavily, but at that moment, being wrapped in each others arms made it seem as if all the problems in the world were gone.  
  
"I love you," Lykouleon whispered. It was then that he noticed Rune was crying. "What is it, love?" he asked, concern clearly written in his voice. "What makes you cry?"  
  
"Their happy tears, Lykouleon. I was beginning to give up hope." At these words the Water Knight buried his face in Lykouleon's chest. "He was so possessive, and...and when you came in, he was..."  
  
"Sh, love, it's all over now. All we have to do is get out of here and back to the Dragon Castle where you'll be safe," Lykouleon said, stoking Rune's pale, blonde hair.  
  
Rune nodded and let go of Lykouleon, though his grip on his lover's hand never loosened. The two ran from the room and down the halls until Rune was sure that Lykouleon was lost.  
  
"This way," Lykouleon whispered, dragging the elf behind him.  
  
"Do you know where you're going?" Rune yelled at him.  
  
"Surprisingly, yes!" Lykouleon shouted back at him.  
  
Lykouleon suddenly stopped, which caused Rune to run into him. Lykouleon glared at the two figures in front of him. Rune, on the other hand, tried to hide himself behind Lykouleon more.  
  
"Give Nadil's head back to us," Shydeman demanded in a dangerous whisper. In response to this, Lykouleon drew his sword and pulled Rune close to his back, just so he knew that his love was there.  
  
"And why would I do such a thing?" Lykouleon asked in a voice even deadlier than Shydeman's. His glare was still held upon the two, though they did not show any outside discomfort from it. But, in truth, they were quivering with fear.  
  
"You are weak right now, Dragon Lord. You cannot fight us and protect your precious Water Knight at the same time. you know this, we know this, and now your lover knows this," Shydeman said, a sick grin plastered onto his face.  
  
Lykouleon took a step back. He knew that what Shydeman said was true, but he also knew what would happen if he lost. They would kill him, in front of Rune no less. Then they would take Nadil's head and Rune back to the Demon Lord's chambers, where they would revive their lord and give Rune back to him to be soon sort of pet, or sex thing. Lykouleon couldn't let that happen to Rune, no matter what happened he couldn't let that happen.  
  
Then Lykouleon remembered that there was one way to defeat then. Before anyone knew what was happening, Lykouleon had taken his sword and cut open a wound on his left palm. He held his hand up to the two silver haired demons who held their hands to their faces trying to shield their eyes. Lykouleon winced at their screams. They seemed to price his eardrums.  
  
Rune wasn't any better. He fell to his knees with his hands over his ears. Lykouleon looked back at his lover, which gave Shydeman the chance to rush forward without the Dragon Lord noticing.  
  
There was a sudden clash of metal on metal. Rune and Lykouleon both looked up to see that Tetheus had jumped in front of Lykouleon and stopped Shydeman's blade with his own.  
  
"How did you get here?" Lykouleon questioned him.  
  
"We'll tell you latter, My Lord. But, right now, you need to get yourself and the Queen out of here!" Ruwalk shouted as he and Shyrendora began to fight each other.  
  
Lykouleon nodded and turned around to help Rune up. "Are you alright?" He whispered.  
  
Rune nodded and the two then shot off through the halls. It wasn't long though before they encountered yet another obstacle. Fedelta was the one who stood in their path this time.  
  
He sent a blast at them as they rounded a corner to where he was. The blast forced the two to let go of each other's hands, not to mention it forced Rune to drop Nadil's head.  
  
Fedelta walked slowly toward the spot where the Demon Lord's head had fallen, which was about five feet away from Rune. Once he had Nadil's head he turned his attention to Rune, seeing as Lykouleon was on the other said of the hallway and there was a tall wall of rocks in his way, though they didn't quite reach to the ceiling.  
  
The Fire Demon laughed slightly when he heard Rune groan lightly as he tried to move. When he lifted his head, Fedelta saw that there was a small trickle of blood running down the elf's face from a cut on his head that was staining his blonde hair red. It also seemed as if his ankle was broken as well.  
  
"You can't think of leaving us yet," Fedelta said huskily as he forced Rune to stand up. The elf let out a cry of pain as he was forced to put weight on his broken ankle. "Aw, the little elf is hurt, maybe we can do something about that," Fedelta said as he took Rune's arm in both of his hands. He twisted harshly and was rewarded with the sound of breaking bone. Rune let out another scream and fell to his knees, his right arm hanging limply at his side. Fedelta's laughter would forever echo in Rune's mind from then on.

* * *

Lykouleon shock his head and stood up. He remembered a blast and letting go of Rune's hand. 'Wait, Rune! Where is he?" Lykouleon thought franticly. That was when he noticed the rock wall in front of him. There was definitely no way to climb it. So, he would have to break through it somehow. As he was thinking, he heard Rune scream.  
  
He was going to be stupid and see if running into the wall repeatability would do any good. That was before the Water Dragon landed on his shoulder. "Water, do you think you can break this?" he asked pointing to the rocks.  
  
The Water Dragon nodded just as another one of Rune's screams reached their ears. The Water Dragon, wasting no time, turned into his larger form and crashed through the rocks easily, and just as quickly turning back into the smaller form.

* * *

Fedelta bent down so he was face to face with the Water Knight. The elf was visibility shacking with fear and this only increased Fedelta's need to claim him. Although the elf did belong to Nadil, his Lord had already promised him a go at him.  
  
"You look so much like Varawoo when he's in his fake human form," the Fire Demon whispered. "And just as I claimed him while he was in that form, I will claim you as well," Fedelta whispered huskily into the elf's ear before kissing the tip of the pointed ear.  
  
There was a sudden explosion of rocks from behind him and he saw for an instant the Water Dragon in its true form. That was before he saw a very angry Dragon Lord glaring at him with sword in hand.  
  
Just as Fedelta charged at Lykouleon he was stopped by the Earth Dragon Knight's blade. "Hey, Lykouleon!" Thatz yelled at the Dragon Lord. "I think Rune needs your help."  
  
Lykouleon nodded and quickly rushed to his lover's side. "Rune, are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"It's broken."  
  
"What is?" Lykouleon was becoming extremely concerned when Rune wouldn't look up at him.  
  
"My arm and my ankle," the elf whispered. There was silence and then it sounded almost as if a raindrop had hit the floor. Lykouleon looked down to see that there was blood dripping from Rune's face and arm, for when Fedelta had broken his arm, he had also ripped the skin open.  
  
Lykouleon suddenly became even more worried about his lover, if that was even possible. "Come on," Lykouleon said gently as he tenderly picked up the elf, being careful not to cause him any more pain.  
  
"Thatz, are you going to be alright?" Lykouleon shouted.  
  
"Fine, I can handle this guy! Just get Rune out of here, we all want to see you two get married already!" Thatz shouted back as he got a hit Fedelta's sword arm with his own sword.  
  
Lykouleon had to smile somewhat at this before he ran off once more.  
  
"So, let's think," Lykouleon said to Rune after they had been running for awhile, "what demon's haven't we encountered yet?"  
  
"Well, there's Saabel," Rune said weakly.  
  
It was at that moment that they ran into said demon, though said demon was busy fighting a very angry Fire Knight.  
  
"Die you stupid thing!" Rath shouted at him.  
  
"Now why would I do that?" Saabel asked as he tried to doge the sword being sung at his head.  
  
Rath, who had obviously not heard him, kept shouting. "Die you demon follower of the Demon Lord , die!"  
  
Lykouleon thought that it would be best not to interfere on this battle seeing as Rath had Saabel running for his life, so he began to run for the exit yet once more. He hoped that he didn't run into any more demons, because he was definitely in no shape to fight.  
  
Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. As he got mid way down the stairs to the entrance hall, Varawoo stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The Dragon Lord trying to steal My Lord Nadil's pet. That can't be allowed." Varawoo drew his sword, but unlike the rest of the demons before hand, he waited; waited for what, Lykouleon didn't know.  
  
"Lykouleon," Rune sad weakly, "you have to fight him."  
  
"I'm not leaving you alone."  
  
"I'll be fine, I can use my healing powers on my wounds, but you have to fight him or else we'll never get out."  
  
Lykouleon knew Rune was right, but he still felt uncomfortable leaving the elf alone. "Alright," he agreed reluctantly. "But, if you don't have enough power to heal yourself, then don't push it," he said as he set the elf down on the steps. He placed a gently kiss on the elf's forehead before going to face Varawoo.  
  
Lykouleon found himself face to face with Varawoo a little too quickly for his taste. He looked back up quickly to see Rune surrounded by a golden glow as he healed himself.  
  
"Well, Dragon Lord, you actually left your lover to fight me," Varawoo smirked.  
  
At that moment Lykouleon wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile off of the demon's face. Yet, before his eyes Varawoo began to change. His pale blonde hair turned to a black so dark it almost looked like it was dark blue. His skin became paler, and he grew about an inch. Long claws began to grow from his nails and they were done, his claws were a least 6in. long. Small fangs appeared in his mouth. Yet, the thing that got to Lykouleon the most was his eyes. They only looked like deep, pitiless holes of black. They were nothing more than two black holes in his head, and yet, at the same time, they seemed to be seeing into your very soul.  
  
"You will die, Dragon Lord," Varawoo growled. His voice had changed into something even more evil than it was before.  
  
"I am not defeated easily, Varawoo, especially when I'm defending the more important thing in the world."  
  
"We shall see." With that the two fought with all they had. (a/n: Sorry, I'm not writing a fight scene because it would be really, really bad, and also because I don't fell like doing so right now.)  
  
Just as both began to tire Lykouleon heard Rune yell out his name. What Lykouleon saw gave him the power he needed to defeat Varawoo. He quickly plunged his sword into Varawoo's chest and then pulled it back out only to thrust it through Varawoo's neck. The Fish Demon fell. He was dead before he even hit the floor.  
  
Lykouleon looked back up to see Nadil hugging Rune close to his own body. 'How?!' Lykouleon's mind screamed. Then he remembered. They had left his head in the hallway when Thatz was fighting Fedelta. As long as his head was still in his castle, Nadil's body would move around trying to find it. (1)  
  
"Let go of him!" Lykouleon shouted. He couldn't let Nadil take his love once more. No, it would break Rune's spirit completely. He couldn't allow that to happen.  
  
"I don't think I will," Nadil said before he began kissing Rune's neck. Rune gasped and let the tears fall from his eyes. "He's too perfect to let go. You should know, after all, you've stolen his kisses before."  
  
"Let go of him!" Lykouleon shouted once more. He knew it was hopeless, but with Nadil using Rune, as a shield there was nothing he could do.  
  
Rune's knees suddenly gave out and with Nadil not expecting this, he pulled the Demon Lord down with him. This forced Nadil to let go of Rune who fell down the steps. He stopped about ten from the bottom and he just laid there, motionless.  
  
"Rune!" Lykouleon yelled as he ran toward the Water Knight. Nadil sent a blast of energy at him, stopping him from reaching Rune.  
  
"He is mine," Nadil growled in a low voice. Before Lykouleon could do anything Nadil was suddenly standing in front of him. "You will not have him."  
  
The two lords glared at each other and then without warning attacked each other with the most powerful spells they could perform. The two attacks were equally strong and canceled each other out. That didn't seem to matter though, since they both continued to attack each other with both sword and spell.  
  
The Dragon Officers and the other two Knights finally reached the entrance hall. They saw Lykouleon and Nadil fighting in front of the front doors, but it was Rath who noticed Rune laying on the steps first.  
  
"Rune!" he yelled and ran down to his elfin friend. Thatz was close on his heels, and Ruwalk and Tetheus followed him. Rath knelt down beside the Water Knight and turned him over. The cut on Rune's head had reopened, but that seemed to be the only wound he had.  
  
"Come on, Rune, wake up," Rath pleaded with the quiescent elf. Tears began to fall down the Fire Knight's face when Rune didn't respond. Thatz was on the elf's other side and seemed to be having trouble breathing. His breath was coming in short, uneven gasp and it was only making Rath worry about him as well.  
  
Come on," Tetheus said suddenly as a spell shot over their heads. "We need to get him out of here."  
  
"Where do we take him?" Thatz asked, desperation clear in his voice.  
  
"We can't get him out of here so for right now we can only take him back to the top of the stairs," Tetheus answered.  
  
The other three nodded and Rath took the elf into his arms and quickly ran up the stairs to get him out of danger.  
  
Lykouleon's power was weakening. He knew he could only form one more spell and that would be it. He had to put all his power into one last spell and hope that it would work., if it didn't, Lykouleon didn't want to imagine what the Demon Lord would do to Rune.  
  
'This is it,' Lykouleon though as he gathered his power for his last stand. 'Give me strength, Rune.' With that last thought he shot his last spell at Nadil. The Demon Lord had been expecting this and dogged it, but he was only barely able too. His arm though, got the smallest scrap from it.  
  
Just as the darkness was going to claim him, Lykouleon heard Rune scream his name and he felt the elf's powers flow through him. They were warm and comforting, but they gave Lykouleon the strength to win. He knew that with Rune fighting beside him, nothing could stop him.  
  
Nadil suddenly felt pain run through his whole body. That was when he saw the scratch on his arm. 'No!' he thought. 'He can kill me from one tiny scratch!?! How is that possible?'

* * *

_Suddenly the Demon Lord's mind went blank and all he saw was white.  
  
"It was possible because of me," came a small, weak, yet beautiful voice that seemed to be all around him.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" Nadil demanded.  
  
"I'm behind you, Nadil." This time the voice indeed came from behind him. Nadil turned around to see Rune standing there. The black, reveling robes that he had worn earlier that day still covered his body.  
  
"How?" Nadil demanded.  
  
"The love Lykouleon and I share is stronger than anything you could understand. You cannot break it, no matter what happens. He was able to defeat you because I fought by his side."  
  
Nadil just glared at the elf, or at least that's what he wanted to do, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. "I truly do not understand you, but..." Nadil caught himself before he said anything that would reveal his secret to the Water Knight.  
  
"Good bye, Nadil. I hope, that your life in the realm of the dead will not be like it was in the realm of the living."  
  
"Since I was able to see you one last time I don't care what happens to me," the Demon Lord said before he disappeared. Nadil, the Lord of Demons was finally dead._

_

* * *

_

__

  
Lykouleon ran to the top of the stairs where the others were trying to wake up his love. He knelt beside Rath and took Rune's hand in his own.  
  
"Rune," he whispered, "please, wake up. Nadil's gone now. Please, wake up. I can't lose you."  
  
Rune stirred lightly and opened his eyes. Everyone let out breaths they didn't know that they had been holding. As for Lykouleon and Rune, they were ignorant to everyone else around them. Rune sat up and immediately he threw his arms around Lykouleon. The Dragon Lord pulled his lover into the most heated kiss the two had ever shared.  
  
Rath and Thatz whistled and laughed, while Ruwalk clapped, and Tetheus just stood there with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"Come on," Lykouleon said as he finally broke away from Rune. "We need to get out of here." With that he pulled Rune to his feet and the two began to walk down the steps closely followed by the Officers and the other two Knights.  
  
Rune looked back over his shoulder, as he was about to walk out of the doors to the Demon Castle. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he was forgetting something. He shrugged it off as nothing as walked out, glad to be in his lover's arms once more.  
  
As the doors slammed shut behind Tetheus a baby's cry echoed through the halls of the now dead castle.

* * *

Yes, an extra long chapter for everyone. I hoped you liked it and I'm sorry about the fight scenes but I really don't feel like writing them today.  
  
NOTE: As I said before, everyone who asked about the baby, which was everyone, that will be cleared up in a few chapters.  
  
(1): I don't know if that's true or not, but it had to be in this story for the plot to work.  
  
Preview to next chapter:  
  
"Rune, calm down," Rath said as he tried to comfort the elf. "It's going to be alright."  
  
"Alright? Rath, I'm getting married in an hour and if I'm not carrying Lykouleon's child by the end of this mouth I'll die!"  
  
"My Lord," the doctor said exiting the room.  
  
"Well," Lykouleon questioned, "is he going to be alright?"  
  
"He's far from alright, My Lord." The doctor sighed. "I give him only about a week.."  
  
"A week to what?" Lykouleon asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"To live."  
  
Anyways, review if you want the next chapter. 


	7. seven

Response to Reviews:  
  
Sapphire Dragon: I'm not going to abandon the baby! It's Rune's baby too after all! But, the child itself is not going to come in for a few chapters. Kharl's going to explain the potion and just how the child came into being in this chapter so I hope that will clear a few things up. And about Rune realizing that Nadil truly loved him, well I would tell you but that would give away a whole lot of the story.  
  
Yamatoforever: Yeah, I feel sorry for Nadil too. I reread it and I'm like, 'Poor Nadil.' And yeah, Rune does feel dirty for what Nadil did, but let's hope Lykouleon can make everything better.  
  
Don't' own Dragon Knights.  
  
Passionate Decisions  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Lykouleon walked out onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around Rune. "What's wrong, love?" he asked softly as he placed a gentle kiss on the elf's forehead.  
  
Rune didn't he just fell into Lykouleon's embrace and buried his face in the Dragon Lord's chest. Lykouleon pulled the elf closer when he heard muffled sobs.  
  
"You should get some sleep, love," he said in the same soft, comforting voice he had used before.  
  
"I can't sleep," Rune said in a shacking voice. "I'm afraid to close my eyes, because every time I do I see Him. I can still feel his lips on mine. I can still feel his hands roaming over my body. But, the worst is that I can still hear his voice telling me that I'm beautiful, that I belong to him, and that you didn't care about me, and that you were never going to come to rescue me..."  
  
Lykouleon placed a finger over Rune's mouth to silence him. "I won't say I can understand your pain, but I'm here for you. All I ask of you is that you don't push me away. I love you more than anything else in the world, and seeing you like this...it's breaking my heart."  
  
"You shouldn't have to deal with someone like me," Rune muttered as he tried to pull out of Lykouleon grip.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lykouleon asked as he tightened his grip on his lover so Rune couldn't pull away from him. There was confusion showing in his eyes as he asked this.  
  
"I'm filthy, and dirty, and used..."  
  
"You are none of the above, but you are beautiful, and kind, and caring, and loving." Once again Lykouleon had silenced the elf, not wishing to hear any more of the lies Nadil had planted in his lover's mind. "I love you," Lykouleon sighed into Rune's hair.  
  
"I love you too, but..."  
  
"No buts. I don't want to hear it. Whatever Nadil told you was a lie. You're a wonderful person who showed me how to love again and I'll be damned if I let you slip through my fingers now."  
  
Rune's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Lykouleon could never know how much his words meant to him.  
  
"Come on," Lykouleon said as he took Rune's hands in his own and lead him out of the room. "There's something I want to show you."

* * *

Lykouleon had dragged Rune out to a secluded part of the gardens. There was a relatively large clearing with a small, crystal lake near the far edge. On the side Rune and Lykouleon were on, there was a small stone bench with designs of dragons etched in. this placed would be perfect for a romantic picnic, or other more private activities.  
  
Lykouleon sat Rune down on the stone bench and then knelt in front of him after placing a quick kiss on his elfin lover's lips. "Rune, there has been something I've wanted to ask you since we returned from Nadil's Castle."  
  
Judging by the way the way the Water Knight was holding his breath, he knew what was coming.  
  
"Rune, will you marry me?" Lykouleon asked, pulling out a ring. It was a plain silver band, except for the seal of the Dragon Lord that was etched into the metal.  
  
Rune's mind was racing, and his voice seemed to be lost. Finally he just slid off the bench and knelt in front of Lykouleon, pulling the Dragon Lord into a passionate kiss.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Lykouleon whispered as he placed the ring on Rune's hand and then gently kissed the elf's nose before pulling him into his arms. "I love you," he whispered into the elf's pointed ear.  
  
"I love you too," Rune whispered. His voice was even softer than Lykouleon's had been, though tears of joy now fell from his eyes. He never thought that Lykouleon would ask him to marry him, especially after what Nadil had done, he didn't think Lykouleon would even want him in the Dragon Tribe anymore.  
  
For this moment in time, there were only the two lovers. Everything was perfect, and nothing would be able to change that. Not even the past.

* * *

Lykouleon lay with Rune in the garden. The two had been watching the stars and just rejoicing in each other's embrace ever since Lykouleon had purposed. Lykouleon still held Rune protectively, almost as if he feared that the elf would vanish if he let him go.  
  
"You know," Lykouleon said softly as he held Rune's hand and looked at the ring, "this was the ring that all the Dragon Queens have worn. And this spot, it's also the place where every Dragon Lord has purposed to his Queen as well."  
  
Lykouleon didn't have to look at the elf's face to know that he was smiling lightly.  
  
"It's also where the Dragon Queens have always brought the Lords when they're going to tell them that they're with child," Lykouleon continued softly.  
  
"So, this place is very special to you," Rune said. It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Yes, but it's not as special as the person I'm lying beside," the Dragon Lord said as he kissed Rune's forehead lightly. It was only a few minutes later that Rune had fallen asleep and Lykouleon felt content just watching him.  
  
"You know, he will make a very lovely queen, even if he only has about a mouth to live." Lykouleon immediately sat up, but was still careful not to wake Rune at the same time. Kharl the Renkin Wizard was standing before him, looking down at the sleeping elf.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lykouleon growled at him.  
  
Kharl sighed. He really didn't know why he was going to tell Lykouleon about the potion, but what the hell, it couldn't really hurt anything. It would just have Lykouleon running around trying to Rune pregnant as fast as he could.  
  
"Nadil gave Rune one of my potions that could make a male pregnant. The potion was originally suppose to kill him after three months if he wasn't with child, but something happened and it shorted the time that Rune has left to live."  
  
"What happened?" Lykouleon asked. He wanted to know just why Kharl's potion was going to take effect faster now.  
  
"That, you will soon find out. Your main concern should be with trying to get that little elf pregnant, or else you will lose him." And with that, Kharl disappeared.

* * *

A week later had everyone running around, getting ready. How Ruwalk had managed to put the wedding together in a week was beyond Lykouleon. According to Rath, it was only because had yelled at him so much that he was now turning into the former White Dragon Officer. And indeed, that seemed to be true. Ruwalk was going around yelling at all the servants, telling them to move stuff, or put stuff back, or get something, or get rid of something. Yet in all this chaos, you would have thought they would have noticed that the bride had gone missing. Rune couldn't be found anywhere, and though there was still five hours left before the wedding Lykouleon was beginning to worry.  
  
"Hey Rath, have you seen Rune?" Lykouleon asked when he saw the Fire Knight running down the hall, trying to escape from Ruwalk.  
  
"Um, not for a while now. Though, he did say he was going someplace secret. He said you'd know what he was talking about."  
  
Lykouleon nodded, and with a quick thanks to Rath, ran down the halls and out into the gardens. He ran down to the clearing where he had proposed to Rune and sure enough, sitting on the stone bench was the Water Dragon. Rune's clothes lay there as well, neatly folded and placed in an orderly pile.  
  
Lykouleon held his breath when he saw Rune's head emerge from the water of the lake. His blonde hair seemed even lovelier with water clinging to it. It seemed almost as if the sun received its light from the slender elf. He smiled at Lykouleon as he began to tread water to stay afloat.  
  
"I thought you'd come here sooner or later." The elf's soft voice reached the Dragon Lord's ears and made him smile slightly and released the breath he had been holding.  
  
"We should get back before Ruwalk finds out that we're both missing," Lykouleon suggested as he walked out of the shad of the trees and over to the stone bench where the Water Dragon still sat silently.  
  
Rune looked away from Lykouleon, no longer able to look his lover in the eye. "What if they don't wish to except me as Queen? What if I fail you..."  
  
"Rune, I thought we had this talk already," Lykouleon said, trying to hide the impactions in his voice, but the look that Rune gave him showed that he had been unsuccessful.  
  
Rune gave him a hurt look before he dove back down into the water. "Rune, come on! I'm sorry!" Lykouleon yelled though he knew that Rune could no longer hear him.  
  
::You're such an idiot.:: Water said in Lykouleon's mind.  
  
"Shut up," Lykouleon muttered at him. He then turned back to the lake, waiting for his love to come back up.  
  
When Rune came up once more, Lykouleon called out his name, Rune just glared at him. "You know the good thing about rocks!?! They don't talk!!!" Rune yelled at him as he dove into the water for the third time.  
  
Lykouleon groaned as the guilt began to nag at him. He then sighed and took off his cloak and placed it by Rune's clothes. He then began to walk out into the water until it was up to his waist. Rune came up right in front of him and gasped slightly.  
  
Lykouleon gently took Rune into his arms and held him close. Rune stiffed for a second before melting into his lover's embrace.  
  
"I can't lose you now, Rune. I can't survive without you. If anything, anything, were to happen to you, I don't think I could ever forgive myself," Lykouleon whispered to Rune as he pulled him even closer.  
  
"Lykouleon..." Rune said gently, only to be cut off by Lykouleon's lips being pressed against his own. Rune wrapped his arms around Lykouleon's neck as the kiss became more heated.  
  
When they finally broke apart they were both breathing heavily. Neither of them moved though. They were to busy looking into each other's eyes.  
  
It was Lykouleon who finally broke the silence. "Rune, I don't care what anyone thinks of us. I love you, and that's all that matters to me."  
  
Rune smiled at him and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "We should get back before Ruwalk notices we left," Rune said, breaking the silence that had followed Lykouleon's words.

* * *

"Rune, would you stop already! You're going to put a hole in the floor if you keep pacing," Rath said. He and Thatz were in the elf's room, helping him get ready. Rune had been pacing for a while now and it was beginning to annoy his fellow Knights.  
  
"I just can't stop worrying! I do truly love Lykouleon, but I'm afraid of what the people of Dusis will think!" Rune said as the tears he had been trying to hold back fell from his eyes.  
  
"Rune, calm down," Rath said as he tried to comfort the elf. "It's going to be alright."  
  
"Alright? Rath, I'm getting married in an hour and if I'm not carrying Lykouleon's child by the end of this month I'll die!"  
  
Rune gasped suddenly and covered his mouth with one hand as he used the other to support him against the small table that was against the wall, the mirror on it rocking slightly as he sat down in the chair by the table.  
  
"What did you say?" Thatz asked, though the shock was still clear in his eyes. Rath sat motionless on the bed, his eyes held the same look as Thatz's.  
  
Rune didn't answer him, he just sat there, terror in his eyes, and his breathing seemed to be coming in labored gasp.  
  
"Rune," Rath said as he finally got out of his shocked state, "you need to tell us what happened. Why will you die in a month?" Rune looked down at Rath and sighed.

* * *

Lykouleon sighed as he snapped his cloak into place. "Do you think I did the right thing?" Lykouleon asked Tetheus.  
  
The Black Dragon Officer looked up at him. "Asking Rune to marrying you was probably the best thing you could do for him. It showed him that you truly do want him by your side forever," Tetheus replied.  
  
Lykouleon looked at him and sighed in relief. "Thanks, Tetheus," he said in a gentle voice. He really needed Tetheus and Ruwalk's support on this. If they weren't with him on this the he didn't know what he would do.  
  
"Are you ready?" Ruwalk asked as he walked into the room. Lykouleon nodded and the three left the room.

* * *

"Come on," Rath said after the long silence that had followed Rune's story. "You have a wedding to get ready for, and I don't think you really want to go to it with a tearstained face."  
  
"Yeah," Thatz agreed. "Lykouleon's going to think someone's forcing you to marry him."  
  
Rune smiled up at the two before he left to go clean his face. When he came back in Thatz and Rath smiled tenderly at him.  
  
"There's something I have to ask you two," Rune said as he sat back down by the small table.  
  
He turned to Rath first and in a somewhat nervous voice said: "Rath, you know that my father isn't here, so there's no one to walk me down the aisle today. Would you...?"  
  
Rath smiled at his elfin friend and nodded. "I'd be honored, Rune."  
  
Rune let out a relived sigh and gave Rath a grateful smile before turning to Thatz. "Thatz, you know their suppose to crown me Queen today as well and that I'm allowed to chose who brings the crown and is allowed to present it too me. Do you think that you could...?" Once more Rune trailed off, not sure of himself.  
  
"I'd be happy to crown you Queen," he said with a soft smile. That was soon replaced with a trickster's grin as Thatz added, "My Queen," and gave a playful bow to Rune. That was until Rune and Rath both threw a pillow at him. The Fire and Water Knights laughed at Thatz as he fell to the ground. Thatz stuck his tongue out at them but soon started laughing himself.  
  
Outside in the hall, Lykouleon, Tetheus, and Ruwalk were walking by Rune's room when they heard the laughter of the three Knights. This brought a slight smile to Lykouleon's face.

* * *

The ceremony went by perfectly. And now, everyone was at the reception. Half way through and a third of the Dragon Fighters were already drunk. Lykouleon ended up yanking Rune away from one of the ones who was about to drop down dead drunk, and had decided he wanted to steal a kiss from his new Queen.  
  
Afterwards, Rune didn't really seem as if he was up for the celebration anymore. It was odious that the Dragon Fighter had awakened the horrible memories of Nadil for the elf.  
  
"Lykouleon," Rune whispered as he tugged gently on Lykouleon's sleeve to get his attention.  
  
"What is it, love?" Lykouleon asked as he wrapped his arms around the elf and pulled him close.  
  
"I'm tired," was all Rune said in response.  
  
"Alright, we'll go," Lykouleon, said as he placed a kiss on the elf's lips.  
  
"Won't they notice if we're gone though?"  
  
"No, half of them are drunk and the other half just want to have fun. As for Rath, Thatz, Tetheus, and Ruwalk, they won't care if we go missing."  
  
Rune nodded and the two lovers then left the room.

* * *

"I love you," Lykouleon said as the two entered the their room and walked over to the bed.  
  
"I love you too," Rune replied as he lay on the bed beside the Dragon Lord.  
  
Lykouleon kissed Rune passionately after the elf said those words. When they finally broke apart Lykouleon found himself lying on top of Rune.  
  
"Rune," Lykouleon breathed out, his voice held a hint of fear.  
  
Rune smiled at him sadly, but he didn't make any move that he was uncomfortable with the Dragon Lord on top of him. "You know about the potion." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Lykouleon asked as ran his fingers through Rune's pale, blonde hair.  
  
"I didn't want you to worry." Rune then turned his head to the side to evade Lykouleon's eyes. "I knew you would worry over losing me, and yet at the same time you would fear hurting me. I didn't want that, but now that you know, I guess that what I feared is actually coming to pass."  
  
"Rune..." Lykouleon whispered softly.  
  
"Sh," Rune said as he looked back up at Lykouleon with loving eyes. He gently placed a finger on the Dragon Lord's lips to silence him. "I know you don't wish to hurt me, but if you wish to keep me by your side for longer than this month, we must do this."  
  
"Rune, are you sure?" Lykouleon asked, still uneasy about taking Rune after what Nadil had done.  
  
If possible, Rune's eyes became even more loving. "I'm sure, Lykouleon."  
  
"How is it that, after what Nadil did...?" Lykouleon trailed off, afraid to cause his lover to remember the Demon Lord.  
  
"Because I know you're not him. I know you would never hurt me." Lykouleon smiled down at Rune before kissing him lovingly.

* * *

Lykouleon smiled down at his sleeping lover. The moonlight seemed drawn to him, almost as if it only existed to enhance Rune's beauty. His rosy lips were parted slightly and one of his hands were entangled in the sheets next to Lykouleon, like Rune knew even in his sleep that Lykouleon was lying beside him. As Lykouleon looked down at the elf, he knew that everything was going to be all right. Rune trusted him enough to overcome his fears of the Demon Lord, and he loved him enough to stay by his forever, enough to become his Queen.

* * *

Three weeks later Tetheus pulled Lykouleon out of a meeting with some of the lesser lords.  
  
"Tetheus, what is it?" Lykouleon asked. The worried look in the Black Dragon Officer's' eyes began to scare the Dragon Lord.  
  
Tetheus didn't answer. He just kept walking down the halls until he came to Lykouleon's room. Outside Rath, Thatz, and Ruwalk sat, the same worried look that was in Tetheus's eyes were in theirs as well.  
  
"What happened?" Lykouleon asked. Silence met him until Ruwalk decided to answer.  
  
"The potion," was all he said. But, Lykouleon knew immediately what had happened.  
  
"He's...not...?" Lykouleon chocked out, but trailed off, not able to finish.  
  
"He's still alive, it's just that the potion is finally taking effect on his body," Rath said, not looking up at Lykouleon.  
  
Just at that moment the y heard the door to the room open. "My lord," the doctor said exiting the room.  
  
"Well," Lykouleon questioned, "is he going to be alright?"  
  
"He's far from alright, My Lord." The doctor sighed. "I give him about a week."  
  
"A week to what?" Lykouleon asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"To live."

* * *

Yes, I'm evil. Anyways, I'm going to be moving so it will be a while before I can update again. I hoped you liked this chapter even though there's a whole lot of smiling at people and sighing.  
  
Preview:  
  
Lykouleon woke up, knowing that today was probably the last day Rune would live. He smiled down at his still sleeping lover and pulled him into his arm, though he was careful not to wake him.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, a single tear falling from his eyes. 


	8. eight

Note that has nothing to do with the story: I'm co-writing a story with Dragon of Dreams. It's called Tale of the Moon Goddess. The prolog is by Shadowwill but the rest of the story is by us. And yes, it's a threesome between Lykouleon/Rune/Nadil. If that sparks any interests then go read. (Though, the Lykouleon/Rune/Nadil part doesn't come in until much later in the story.)  
  
Response to Reviews:  
  
Black Angel of Destruction: Here's the next chapter. Oh, and I love your new penname.  
  
Greenarrow: I'm taking off the Resurrected because I'm too lazy to type it. (Well, I typed it right there, but that's beside the point.) Thanks for the compliments. Oh, and about me being curl, that's only because I had a writer's block. I would have continued if I hadn't had one.  
  
SapphireDragon: Yes, I know I'm evil. And about Thatz stealing the crown, well I was going to have him try that, but I decided since Rune just told him that he was about to die, then it would be better not to.  
  
Yamatoforever: You have to read and find out. About the baby though, that will be explained the second note that I'll be putting up once I'm done with the reviews.  
  
Dragon of Dreams: Of course you know what's going to happen next! I told you the whole plotline, and some details so just be quiet so you don't ruin it for other people.  
  
Second Note: I know I said that I would explain the baby that just showed up out of nowhere soon, but I had a few plot twist and I add more detail, so I'm guessing the baby will probably show up again in about three chapters.  
  
Ok, I think that's everything. Oh, wait, disclaimer. I hate these things, but anyways, I don't own Dragon Knights or else Rune would be the Dragon Queen in the series and he and Lykouleon would have a bunch of kids running around everywhere. Go little Lykouleon people, just watch out for walls! Muwhahahahahaha. Ok, I think I'm done now. Now we can proceed with the story.  
  
Passionate Decisions  
  
Chapter 8 (How'd I get the story this long?)  
  
Lykouleon quietly walked into the room to see his sleeping lover lying on their bed. He gently brushed a few lose strains of gold hair back that had fallen into his lover's face. Rune smiled slightly in his sleep and turned toward Lykouleon. The Dragon Lord crawled into bed quietly and gently wrapped his arms around his elfin lover.  
  
After a few minutes Lykouleon's hand traveled down to Rune's stomach. "It's my fault. If you had fallen in love with any other person you'd be pregnant right now and not hanging onto life by a thread."  
  
Rune's hand moved to cover Lykouleon's, breaking the Dragon Lord out of his trace like state. "Not your fault," Rune mumbled sleepily.  
  
Lykouleon shook his head, but he let the subject drop, not wanting to tire Rune out with an argument.

* * *

Lykouleon woke up, knowing that today was probably the last day Rune would live. He smiled down at his still sleeping lover and pulled him into his arms, though he was careful not to wake him.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, a single tear falling from his eyes.  
  
The week passed by too quickly for Lykouleon. The fact that he would be forced to go to Luwa today didn't help. He wanted, more than anything in the world to just stay with Rune for today. But, as Rune himself had told him, Lykouleon couldn't abandon his people. They still needed him more than Rune did.  
  
Though, Lykouleon doubted that anyone at this point in time needed him more than his Dragon Queen did. The sleeping elf shivered slightly and clutched onto Lykouleon's nightshirt as if to prove the Dragon Lord's point.  
  
"Lykouleon," Ruwalk said coming to the room. "You must prepare to leave now." There was sadness in his voice that he tried to hide, but failed in doing so. Lykouleon smiled slightly. He knew that no one wanted him to leave Rune at this time, but only the Dragon Officers, Dragon Knights, and himself knew about the potion, and they would be keeping it that way.  
  
Lykouleon sighed and got out of bed, still careful not to wake his elf.  
  
"Lykouleon," Ruwalk said once again. Lykouleon looked up at him to show he was listening. "He'll be alright, Lykouleon."  
  
Lykouleon smiled sadly and then nodded. "I hope that you're right, Ruwalk."

* * *

Lykouleon walked down the gates of the Dragon Castle. He smiled sadly, hoping against hope that his lover would be there when he returned. Remembering the elf, he smiled once more at the memory of the goodbye Rune had given him.  
  
_**flashback**  
  
Lykouleon walked down to the secluded part of the gardens where he had proposed to Rune. There was some force there, as it was pulling Lykouleon toward it. He knew that he would not find Rune in the castle. No, his little elf was here, in the garden, in the spot where Lykouleon had proposed to him.  
  
Rune was sitting on the stone bench with his knees pulled up to his chest. He was looking out at the lake, clearly remembering their wedding day when Lykouleon had gone into the lake to him. The wind blew gently around him, playing with his hair slightly.  
  
Lykouleon smiled. This was the second time that someone had seen Rune and compared him to a fallen angel. Which, to Lykouleon, the little was.  
  
He slowly walked over and pulled the elf into his arms. They were silent, not needing any words to know what the other was thinking. In truth, they stayed that way for quite some time, neither wanting to let the other go, but knowing that they had to in the end.  
  
"Lykouleon," Rune said finally breaking the silence.  
  
"What is it, love?" Lykouleon asked as he placed a kiss on Rune's head.  
  
"I want to try once more." Lykouleon gave him a questioning look, and Rune sighed. "I want to try once more to have a child. The potion will still work as long as I'm alive so I want to try once more."  
  
Lykouleon sighed, not wanting to argue with his lover. The small elf 'eeped' cutely when he suddenly found himself on the soft grass with Lykouleon on top of him.  
  
Rune smiled gently at Lykouleon, letting him know that he was all right. It was also a single for Lykouleon to continue. Lykouleon did just as his lover had asked_.  
  
_**end flashback**_  
  
Lykouleon's smile faltered as he and his escort rode through the gates of the Dragon Castle. They would be gone for a good month, and it could be a full month before he knew if his Queen had died or not.  
  
'Please, be safe my love.'

* * *

Night had set over the Dragon Castle. Rath and Thatz sat silently beside their elfin friend's bedside. They knew that Rune didn't have much of a chance of living through the night, yet they still hoped.  
  
This continued for a week. Every night Thatz and Rath would sit by their friend's bed, every night knowing that he might never open his eyes again.  
  
This was how Ruwalk, Tetheus, and Dr. Laira (1) found them.  
  
"How is he doing?" Dr. Laira asked as he began to walk over to the Dragon Queen.  
  
"He's still alive if that's what you're asking," Rath said coldly without looking away from his friend.  
  
"He's been throwing up every morning, though," Thatz added.  
  
Dr. Laira smiled somewhat. "And he sleeps more than usual?"  
  
"Yeah," the Earth Dragon Knight answered. "And he starts snapping at us sometime, and then he just goes back to his usual self."  
  
"Well, from what you tell me, all I can say is that Queen Rune will probably be giving Lord Lykouleon an heir soon."

* * *

Lykouleon returned to the Dragon Castle a month later. The rain that was falling didn't lighten his mood, tough, in face, Lykouleon didn't even see, feel, or smell the rain. The only thing that his mind was focused on right now was his probably already dead Dragon Queen.  
  
Ruwalk, Tetheus, Rath, and Thatz all stood in the front of the Castle, all getting soaked, but all waiting for the Dragon Lord. Lykouleon smiled sadly somewhat, but it never reached his eyes. No, if there had been no more person there then he would have jumped off the horse he was riding (2) and run to his lover. But, Rune wasn't there, and Lykouleon knew that he would probably never see his lover alive ever again.  
  
Lykouleon greeted the four, their grim faces telling him what he already knew. Though, he had thought that he had seen Rath and Thatz grinning evilly out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Ruwalk and Tetheus informed him of what had happened in the past month, though they mentioned nothing of Rune. They also didn't walk inside to get out of the rain; it never crossed any of their minds to do so.  
  
Suddenly the doors to the main entry door slammed open and Lykouleon found himself being tackled by a white blur. Looking down he saw his Queen hugging his waist tightly.  
  
"Rune..." he breathed out not able to that his elfin lover was still alive.  
  
"Come," Rune said finally letting go of Lykouleon, but grabbing onto his hand, he pulled him away from the Dragon Castle and into the gardens.  
  
Lykouleon's mind only seemed to comprehend the fact that Rune was indeed alive when they reached their seclude part of the garden. Lykouleon pulled Rune into his arms and kissed him passionately, and when he pulled away, neither Rune nor he knew if he was truly crying or if it was just the rain.  
  
"Lykouleon, when you proposed to me, you said that it was here that all the Queens brought their Lords to tell them that they were with child. I brought you here to carry on that tradition."  
  
"You're carrying my child," Lykouleon said softly, as he pressed their foreheads together and placed a hand on Rune's stomach.  
  
Rune smiled and nodded somewhat, tears of joy falling from his eyes to mix with the rain. Lykouleon moved his eyes to his lover's own and just stared into them for what seemed like eternity to the two lovers. Finally, Lykouleon broke eye contact and leaned down to once again claim Rune's lips.  
  
'Everything's all right now,' Lykouleon though as he pulled away from Rune and just stood there in the rain with his elf. 'Rune's going to live, we're going to have a child together, Nadil's gone, and we're at peace right now.'  
  
Lykouleon pulled Rune closer to him, still afraid that it was all a dream and that the elf would vanish. As if reading his mind Rune wrapped him arms around Lykouleon, trying to reassure him that he wasn't going to disappear into thin air.  
  
"I'm still here Lykouleon," he whispered softly. "I'll always be here by your side."

* * *

I know it was a short chapter, but that just seemed the perfect place to end this. Anyways, I hoped you liked and I should have the next chapter up soon.  
  
(1): Everyone remembers Dr. Laira, right? For those of you who don't, he's the doctor from the 11th book who checked Kai-Stern's eye. Kinda looks like an older version of Saabel to me.  
  
(2): I think having Lykouleon ride a horse is more royal than the other things that they always ride. 


	9. nine

* * *

All right, I know I should be updating Hold Onto Me Forever, but I still have a huge writer's block for that story. Also, there are a few alternate endings to this story and if anyone wants me to post them up as bonus chapters then let me know in a review.

Response to reviews:

Greenarrow: I thought the ending was cute too. I was going to make the last chapter longer but that just seemed like the perfect place to end it.

Black Angel of Destruction: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like. Oh yeah, and update Demon Queen and My Child soon. I love those stories

Noone: I think that Dr. Laira is actually the official doctor of the Dragon Castle while Kharl was just pretending to be an assistant. You could be right though, but for this story their going to be two different people. Hope you like this chapter.

DarkSapphireDragon: I'm glad you like this so much. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.

Yamatoforever: Ok, how did you know they weren't at peace yet? Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.

I do not own Dragon Knights.

Passionate Decisions

Chapter 9

Lykouleon wrapped his arms around Rune as the elf snuggled closer to him. After his elfin lover told him that he was pregnant, the two stayed in the gardens for a little while longer before returning to the castle to warm up.

"You know, you do this every morning," his lover mumbled as he opened his eyes slowly. Lykouleon looked down at him and smiling, gently kissed the top of his head.

"I only do it because I love you," Lykouleon answered. He then gently placed a hand on Rune's stomach rubbing it slightly. Rune looked up at him and smiled at him. "What do you want it to be: a boy or a girl?" Lykouleon asked him.

"Hm, I don't know. I just want our child to be healthy. I'm worried that the potion might do something to the baby," Rune admitted as he snuggled closer to Lykouleon once more.

Before Lykouleon could answer there was a knock at the door. Both Lykouleon and Rune looked up and when Lykouleon said for the person to enter, Ruwalk opened the door and walked quietly into the room. "My Lord, there are some lesser lords here to see you."

"What do they want?" Lykouleon asked confusion clear in his voice.

"I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with your adventures at Nadil's Castle," Ruwalk answered picking his words carefully. It was clear to Lykouleon that he did know what was going on but he didn't want Rune to know about it.

Lykouleon kissed Rune's forehead and then got off the bed. "I'll be back soon," he whispered to his Queen.

"You better be or else I'll come looking for you," Rune said as he hugged Lykouleon before the Dragon Lord left him.

Lykouleon smiled at him and then left the room with Ruwalk. As soon as they were in the hall his smile vanished. "What is this really about, Ruwalk?" Lykouleon asked his voice held no emotion.

Ruwalk gently bit his bottom lip. "You already know that the lesser lords don't approve of your Dragon Queen, but they don't approve of you having a child with him either. As soon as the child is born, they want you to renounce the child as your own."

"**_What?"_** Lykouleon asked sharply making Ruwalk flinch. Lykouleon didn't wait for a response from the Yellow Dragon Officer. He speed off toward the council chamber where the lesser lords were waiting for him, murder in his eyes.

* * *

Lykouleon stormed into the room and silence fell over the place immediately. No one, not even Rune, had ever seen the Dragon Lord this angry. All of the lesser lords were now wondering if they should try and convince their Dragon Lord to renounce his child.

"My Lord," one of the lesser lords said, breaking the silence.

"Shut up!" Lykouleon hissed in a deadly voice. "I know you all did not approve of my Queen, but wanting me to forsake my own child, what the hell were you thinking!?! And after all this time you've all been on my case about getting an heir! Once I'm finally going to have one, you all disgust me," Lykouleon whispered, his voice full of the threat of death.

"My Lord, we didn't stop you from marrying Queen Rune, but having an heir with him, none of your people will except the child," the lesser lord that had spoken before said.

"No, the people will except the child, just as they have excepted Rune. It is all of you who are the ones who don't wish to except either of them," Lykouleon glared at him and then turned toward the back of the room where Tetheus and Ruwalk stood.

"Ruwalk, Tetheus, you two are to go with one of these lords back to there homes and then you are to chose a new lord to rule in their place."

"What are you doing?" a few of the lesser lords yelled while others looked on in shock.

"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago. None of you are to rule anymore. There will be someone else in your place from now on." Lykouleon then left the room, leaving everyone in shock.

* * *

Lykouleon's rage was still with him as he slammed the door open to his and Rune's room. His Queen turned around suddenly when he heard Lykouleon come into the room.

"What's wrong?" Rune asked as he ran from the window toward his lover. Lykouleon looked down into the elf's concerned eyes and felt his anger melt away.

"I love you," Lykouleon whispered into the elf's ear as he tightly embraced him. "You're the most important thing in the world to me, I'm not going to do anything to hurt you."

"Lykouleon," Rune whispered, confusion in his voice. He wanted to know what had brought this about, but he didn't want to anger Lykouleon, so he just let it drop.

* * *

8 months later

Rune's pregnancy had gone by well so far. There was only one month left before the child was suppose to be born, but Lykouleon's worry for his Queen increased each day.

As of right now, Rune was sitting in the gardens, in the place where Lykouleon had purposed. He closed his eyes and smiled lightly as he heard the wind gently blow through the leaves, the birds chirping happily, and the dragonflies that flew around the small lake.

He opened his eyes and looked down, placing a hand on his swollen belly. "Calm down, little one, you'll be out soon enough," Rune whispered as he felt the child kick once more. As if the child had heard him and was trying to show its stubbornness it kicked once more.

"Rune." Rune looked up to see Lykouleon smiling gently at him.

Rune smiled at his lover as the Dragon Lord walked over and sat on the stone bench beside him. Rune took Lykouleon's hand within his own and then placed it gently on his stomach.

"Active little thing," Lykouleon commented as he felt the child continually kick.

"Stubborn too, just like you," Rune said as he laid his head on Lykouleon's shoulder. "It's a boy," Rune said after a few moments of silence.

"How do you know?" Lykouleon asked as he kept on hand on Rune's belly and one hand playing with Rune's silky hair.

"I just do," Rune answered softly before yawning.

"Tired?"

"A little bit. I'm going to go to bed," Rune answered as he stood up. He smiled at Lykouleon once more. He was truly grateful for the peace that surrounded them now. But he didn't know that it would soon be shattered and he would deliver his child into a world at war with itself.

* * *

Shydeman glared as the Dragon Castle came into view. Shyrendora, Fedelta, and himself had all somehow survived when the Dragon Lord had come to get his lover back. Now though, they would attack and kill the elf so the Lord Nadil could at least play with the elf's soul. They would also be getting rid of the Dragon Lord's child and that thought brought an evil smirk to his face. It was only a matter of time now.

* * *

Tetheus suddenly looked up. Everyone was in the dinning hall having lunch, except for Rune who was sleeping. He thought that he had felt a strong demon presence but now that he tried to locate it, it had disappeared.

He decided to ignore it and went back to eating his lunch. His head snapped up sharply when he felt it once more, and obviously he hadn't been the only who had felt it. Lykouleon and Rath had both looked up as well.

Rath ran to the window, and after a moment Lykouleon and Tetheus did the same. Shrugging, Thatz and Ruwalk walked over to the window as well. Outside, they saw the demon army slowly approaching the Dragon Castle and leading it, was Shydeman.

* * *

Inside his room Rune suddenly woke up. He gasped at the strong demon presence that hung in the air. Slipping out of bed, he gently pulled a robe over his sleeping gown and walked toward the window. He gasped once more as he saw the demon army coming to the Castle. He knew why they were coming. They came for him as well as his child.

Lykouleon and Rath suddenly ran through the door breathing heavily. Lykouleon ran over to Rune and wrapped his arms around the Dragon Queen. "Are you all right?" he whispered.

Rune nodded. "What's going on, Lykouleon?" he asked.

"You, Rath, Thatz, Cesia, Delet, and Dr. Laira are to go down and hide in the secret room under the castle that Alfeegi found."

"The one with the alter?" Rune questioned.

Lykouleon nodded and then continued. "You are to stay down there until Tetheus, Ruwalk, or myself comes down to get you."

"But Lykouleon, Thatz and I can help you fight the demons!" Rath objected.

"I know Rath, but the demons are after Rune. You have to keep him and my child safe from them. I need you to do this," Lykouleon said as he turned his gaze to the young Fire Knight.

Rath nodded in understanding, a determined look in his eyes. He usually didn't agree with Lykouleon, but Rune was his best friend and he knew that the elf could very well be killed if he didn't protect him.

"Lykouleon, I don't want to leave you," Rune said as he gripped Lykouleon's arm and held onto him.

Lykouleon looked down at his Queen with sad eyes. I don't want to leave you Rune, but I'm not going to let any demon get near you. You have to go with Rath and Thatz for me." Rune sobbed gently as Lykouleon pulled the elf into his arms.

"I love you," Rune chocked out, trying his best not to break down completely in front of his lover.

"I love you too," Lykouleon whispered in the elf's ear just as Thatz and Dr. Laira ran into the room. Pulling away from Rune Lykouleon gently claimed the elf's lips as his own. "Go with them," he whispered as he pulled away from the elf once more.

Rune nodded and then, without looking back, fled the room with Rath, Thatz, and Dr. Laira following him. Lykouleon looked sadly at the elf's retreating back and then slowly walked out of the room as well; ready to fight once more for his Dragon Queen.

* * *

Rune started breathing heavily as he used the wall for support. Rath and Thatz came up behind him and offered support, which Rune was grateful for.

"Rune, what's wrong?" Rath asked his voice full of worry.

"The baby, it's early," Rune breathed out shakily.

Dr. Laira came up beside Rune. "Rath, Thatz, run back and get hot water and towels or sheets, anything like that. Don't worry about Rune, I'll get him down to Cesia and Delet." Rath and Thatz nodded before running back down the hall.

Dr. Laira turned his attention back to his Queen. "Come on," he whispered gently as he led Rune down the halls. 'This shouldn't be happening. There will be a good chance that with Rune going into labor now it could give away our position and get us all killed.'

* * *

Rath ran down to the kitchens and grabbed a kettle of hot water that had been sitting on the stove waiting to be used to make tea.

"RATH!" Rath turned around to see Lykouleon, Ruwalk, and Tetheus all staring at him. "What are you doing?" Lykouleon half yelled at him. "You're supposed to be with Rune!"

Rath however wasn't listening to the Dragon Lord. "Sorry Lykouleon, don't have time to tall. Rune's gone into labor early," he shouted back at the three.

Lykouleon's eyes widen when he heard this. 'Rune's gone into labor early?' Lykouleon thought. 'Please, be safe love,' he prayed as the first wave of demons began their attack.

* * *

"Rune, you need to breath," Dr. Laira said, trying to calm the elf down somewhat. It had been about six hours since they had gotten down to the secret room under the Dragon Castle. Dr. Laira, Delet, and Cesia had taken Rune inside the room while Rath and Thatz had been forced to wait outside.

Lykouleon, Ruwalk, and Tetheus, though battle weary, ran down the halls toward the two Dragon Knights. All three stopped in front of the two to catch their breath.

"Where" Lykouleon trailed off as they heard Rune scream in pain. Lykouleon tried to run into the room but Rath and Thatz held him back. "What the hell are you two doing?" Lykouleon all but screamed at them.

"You can't go in there, you'll just be in the way, My Lord," Thatz said holding Lykouleon back.

"I want to see him," Lykouleon growled at the two, but Ruwalk and Tetheus came up behind him and held him back as well.

"Let go of me! I need to go to him!" Lykouleon screamed just as Cesia flung the door open.

"My Lord," she said gently getting his attention. "You'd only be in the way and complicate things. Plus, Dr. Laira doesn't want to take a risk of giving Rune any painkillers in case they interact with the potion and cause something to go wrong. That in itself should be reason enough to keep out." Cesia then slammed the door in their faces.

Lykouleon sighed as Rath, Thatz, Ruwalk, and Tetheus all let go of him. He walked over to the far wall and sat heavily down on the stone floor leaning on the wall. "He'll be all right, right?" Lykouleon asked his voice seemed full of weakness and despair.

"Of course he will be, Lykouleon," Ruwalk said sitting down by the Dragon Lord. Tetheus sat down on Lykouleon's other side while Rath and Thatz sat across from them. No one spoke, and the only thing that broke the silence was Rune's screams.

No one noticed the slowly setting blood red sun that seemed to be carrying all worries of the Dragon Tribe.

* * *

Midnight

Rath gently shook Thatz awake. It had been five long hours since Lykouleon, Ruwalk, and Tetheus had joined Rath and Thatz outside the room.

"What is it?" Thatz asked in a sleepy voice. Rath didn't answer and that was when Thatz noticed that it was quiet. Rune's screams no longer ran through the halls. Everyone waited in a tense silence and a few moments later they heard a baby's cry. Everyone sighed in relief.

"My Lord," Delet said opening the door. "You may see Queen Rune now," she said opening the door wider for the Dragon Lord.

Lykouleon stood up and hesitated for only a moment before he quickly walked into the room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Rune holding their child. Rune had been propped up on the pillows that Rath and Thatz had brought down for him and the blankets were draped over Rune's legs gently. His hair fell down around his face. He smiled down at the bundle in his arms. It was a tired smile, but one of the most genuine smiles that Lykouleon had ever seen. Rune then looked up at Lykouleon and smiled at him as well. That was all the convincing that Lykouleon needed to go over to Rune.

"He looks like you," Rune said gently. Indeed the child did look like Lykouleon. The only thing that he seemed to have inherited from Rune was the elf's ocean blue eyes. Well, on the outside at least. The child had the same air of innocence that Rune had.

"What should we name him?" Lykouleon asked gently as he wrapped his arms around Rune and looked down at baby boy, for Rune had indeed been right and the child had been born a male.

Rune smiled down lightly at the child as the baby gently grabbed onto one of Rune's fingers and seemed to look at it as if it was the most amazing thing in the world.

* * *

All right, Lykouleon and Rune finally have their baby. As for the kid's name, I need suggestions. I also need suggestions for Nadil's kid's name. So, if anyone has a name in mind please tell me in a review. Review if you want the next chapter.

Preview:

"The child is Nadil's Rune! Nadil's heir! You just expect us to accept him just like that!"

"No, I know you wont except him as Nadil's heir, but he is my child still. I'm not going to give him and just let you kill him. He may be Nadil's heir, but he's my child as well and I love him!" Rune shouted as he tried to hold back the tears. He couldn't believe that his best friends wanted him to give up his child.

Through this all, Lykouleon remained silent.


	10. ten

Ok, I'm finally back to writing this story. I'm going to try and explain the potion but I still don't think it makes much since. Dragon got a little confused when I tried to explain it to her. I just hope there's enough info there for you to figure it out.

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!

I don't own Dragon Knights.

Response to Reviews:

Black Angel of Destruction: Glad you liked it. Hope I didn't make you wait to long for this. Also, please update Dragoon and No Scares Only Memories. Those are really good! Ok, I need to learn to stop telling people to update when I'm answering reviews.

DarkSapphireDragon: Yeah, I'm not to good with battle scenes. Oh, and thanks for the names. They're really good and I'm going ahead and putting them in the story. Well, two of them anyways.

Dreams of Goth: I'm going to try and explain that in this chapter though it may still be somewhat confusing. Hope you like this chapter and I also hope it explains some things for everyone.

Shitshuren Kodomo: Firstly, I wouldn't call Rune Nadil's bitch since he's with Lykouleon now. Anyways, Kharl created a potion and Nadil gave it to Rune and that was what allowed him to become pregnant. He's called Queen because he's married to Lykouleon and in this whoever Lykouleon's married to gets to be called Queen. As for how they feed the baby, they used a wet nurse or something. I really don't know. I didn't put anything in this chapter about it.

Yamatoforever: Yeah, they should be something like that, but I'm just too lazy to look names up. I may use Akira later on though, so thanks for that. And yes, Nadil's child gets to appear in this chapter. Hope you like

Greenarrow: That's ok. Anyways, I'm really glad you liked. Also, I'm thinking about using Denathen and Yorre or Terananai later on. Please let me know if I'm still allowed to use them. Update Rune From Forever! (I love that story)

Kagome-reincarnation: I'm glad you like. I like the names, but I really don't want names so close to the fathers'. Anyways, thanks for them! Hope you like this chapter.

All right, I got the names from DarkSapphireDragon.

Nadil's kid is named Samir meaning wind and Lykouleon's is named Sachiel meaning angel of water. Thanks again to DarkSapphireDragon.

Passionate Decisions:

Chapter 10

"Come on," Lykouleon pleaded with his love, wrapping his arms around Rune and pulling him close.

"No Lykouleon. I have to go check on Sachiel," Rune said removing Lykouleon's hands.

"Please Rune, we haven't done anything in months."

"No," Rune said sternly. "I have to ch-mph." Rune was cut off when Lykouleon pulled him into a passionate kiss. Rune pulled away but the Dragon Lord recaptured his lips and they began to exchange heated kisses.

"Lykouleon, Sachiel," Rune managed to breath out as Lykouleon started kissing his neck. He was trying to talk some sense back into Lykouleon but while he said this he was trying to get Lykouleon's shirt off.

"Cenozura can take care of him. You need to rest Rune," Lykouleon said in a husky voice as he laid Rune down on the bed. That was when the sound of a baby crying reached them.

"Lykouleon," Rune said as the crying continued. Lykouleon groaned but rolled of Rune allowing him to get up. Rune quickly put his shirt back on and ran into Sachiel's room.

Rune gently cradled Sachiel in his arms and the child soon stopped crying and fell asleep. Rune stayed a few more minutes just holding his son close. It had been two months since Sachiel had been born. There had been no problems with any demons and it seemed as if they would finally be able to live in peace.

Rune gently placed Sachiel back in his crib and gently kissed his forehead before leaving to return to his love.

OOOOO

Lykouleon smiled slightly as Rune left the room. Rune had been the only one who could get Sachiel to stop crying. He was also the only one who could hold Sachiel without the child starting to cry when he was picked up. He even started crying if Lykouleon tried to hold him. Lykouleon was a little hurt by this, but the connection between his Queen and heir was already so strong Lykouleon couldn't help but smile every time he saw the two together.

A gentle kiss in his cheek brought Lykouleon back to reality. Rune lay down beside him and cuddling up close to him, quickly fell asleep. Lykouleon just smiled down at the elf and bushed away a few strands of hair from Rune's face before he fell asleep as well.

OOOOO

Five Years Later

"Mother!" Sachiel yelled running into his parents' room. He ran over to Rune, who was standing on the balcony with Lykouleon, and wrapped his arms around the elf's legs.

Rune bent down and picked the blonde child up. "What is it Sachiel?" Rune asked in a gentle voice.

"Rath and Thatz are meaning mean again. So is Ruwalk," the small child said as he began to play with his mother's hair.

Rune sighed and handed Sachiel to Lykouleon. Lykouleon and Sachiel stared after him as he left the room.

"Mommy likes me better than you," Sachiel said turning to his father once Rune had left the room.

Lykouleon just walked over to the bed and set Sachiel down whispering, "Brat."

After a few minutes of silence Sachiel turned to his father. "Daddy, do you hate me?"

"What gave you that idea?" Lykouleon asked in shock. Sure, Sachiel tried to get as much of his mother's attention as possible, but Lykouleon could never hate his own child.

"It's just that you act like you'd rather I wasn't around so you could spend more time with mommy."

"Sachiel, you and your mother are the most important people to me. You're my son and I would do anything for you. I just want to make sure your mother is safe as well. The two of us have gone through so much and I worry about him, just as I do you."

Sachiel gently hugged his father. "Daddy, mommy and I are spending the day together tomorrow. Can you come with us?" Sachiel asked, his eyes hopeful.

Lykouleon smiled sadly down at his son. "I'll see if I can skip something." Lykouleon knew he wouldn't be able to but he didn't want to destroy the hope in Sachiel's eyes.

"Yeah! Mommy, daddy's coming with us tomorrow!" Sachiel said jumping off the bed and coming toward Rune who was standing in the doorway.

"Yes, I heard. And now it's time for bed," Rune said as he picked Sachiel up.

"But I don't want to!"

"The sooner you go to bed, Sachiel, the sooner you get to spend the day with us."

Lykouleon smiled when he heard Sachiel sigh and reluctantly agree.

"You shouldn't get his hopes up like that," Rune said as he came back into the room.

"I know, but he thought I hated him. What was I suppose to do? I hardly get to see him anymore with my duties and with his studies."

"I know, Lykouleon. I still don't think you should get his hopes up. What are you going to tell him in the morning?"

Lykouleon sighed, but noticed that Rune was looking behind him. "What is it?" Lykouleon asked turning around. Standing on the other side of the bed was a small, scared looking child. It was who he looked at that really caught Lykouleon's attention. The child looked exactly like Nadil but with Rune's eyes.

"Mother," the small child said looking directly at Rune.

Rune's eyes widen and Lykouleon looked at the child in shock. "You must be mistaken," Lykouleon tried to explain.

The child decided to ignore Lykouleon. "Are you the Dragon Queen?" he asked directing all his attention to Rune.

"Yes," Rune answered with no ides where this was going.

"Then you're my mother. The two silver, creepy twins told me that the Dragon Queen was my mother and that I was to bring you home, to the Demon Castle."

Rune knelt down in front of the child and held his hands in his own. "What's your name?"

"My name's Samir. I'm the Demon Prince, or at least that's what the silver, creepy ones told me."

"Who are the silver creepy ones?"

"I think their names are Shydemon and Shyranover."

"Shydeman and Shyrendora?"

"Yeah, and also Fedepa."

"Fedelta?" Rune said in shock looking back at Lykouleon but keeping the child's hands in his own.

Lykouleon knelt down beside Rune. "Samir, who's your father?"

"Nadil. He's dead now though," Samir said as if commenting the weather. It wasn't surprising though. The child had never known his father.

"I never gave Nadil a child," Rune whispered so that Samir couldn't hear.

Lykouleon nodded. He already knew that, but before he could say anything he felt a demonic presence behind them.

"Actually, you did give Nadil a child," came Kharl's voice.

"What do you mean Kharl?" Lykouleon growled as Rune hugged Samir to him, a sudden need to protect the child coming over him.

"No need to be so mean. I was just going to explain things to you, but seeing as you don't want to listen…"

"Wait! Please just tell us," Rune pleaded.

"All right," Kharl said sitting down in one of the chairs by the dressing table. "The potion I gave you, Rune, had one condition to it. The person who it is given to must be willing to give their partner a child. Since you didn't want to give Nadil a child, you never held the child within your body. If it hadn't been for that you would have been pregnant with Nadil's child when Lykouleon rescued you," Kharl explained his attention on Rune. "Since the potion had the condition, and you would have been pregnant if it didn't, the potion just took a part of you and Nadil and created Samir."

"So you're saying that the potion forced Rune to give Nadil a child without him ever becoming pregnant," Lykouleon said noting that Samir was now sleeping peacefully in Rune's arms.

"Basically. That's why the potion allowed you two to have Sachiel. It doesn't fade from someone's body until they become pregnant or die. Since Samir was just created from Nadil and Rune the potion stayed in Rune's body."

"That's a bit confusing," Rune muttered.

"Yes, well that's all the explanation I can give, so I'll be leaving now," Kharl said standing up and vanishing.

"What are we going to do now?" Rune asked after a long silence.

"Go put Samir in Sachiel's room. The sooner we tell everyone about Samir, the sooner we get it over with," Lykouleon said standing up and leaving the room.

Rune sighed, a sad look in his eyes. He gently stood up, but Samir still woke up. "Mother," he whispered.

"Sh, go back to sleep, Samir," Rune said gently as he headed to Sachiel's room.

"Mother, please, I don't want to go back to the Demon Castle," he whispered in a sleepy voice before falling asleep again.

"Mommy," Sachiel said sitting up when Rune entered the room.

"Sachiel, I need you to do something for me," Rune said setting Samir down on the bed. "This boy, his name is Samir. He's your half brother. Just let him stay here, and if he wakes up, please don't get into any trouble. Just stay in here. Do you understand?"

Sachiel may have been young, but he had deep respect for his mother and would do anything he asked. "Of course mommy."

"Thank you Sachiel," Rune said and quickly kissed Sachiel's forehead before leaving.

When Rune entered Lykouleon's office everyone was already there. Rune bowed his head slightly and quickly shut the door taking his place beside Lykouleon.

"I already explained everything to them," Lykouleon whispered so that only Rune could hear. Rune nodded but didn't look up at Lykouleon. Now that he was here he found himself suddenly afraid of everyone, including Lykouleon. They would decide what would happen to Samir.

Even though he was Nadil's son, Samir was his own son as well and he didn't want anything to happen to him.

"So," Rath finally said breaking the silence. "What are we going to do with Nadil's child?"

His name's Samir," Rune growled slightly, though only Lykouleon heard.

"We can't keep him here. No ones going to expect him," Thatz said.

"You don't care if they'll accept him, Rune suddenly shouted. "You're just trying to make excuses so you don't have to accept him."

"Rune, I didn't say that."

"Bit it's what you meant," Rune shouted at all of them trying to hold back tears. "Why can't you understand he's also my child?"

"Rune, we understand that, but…"

"But he's Nadil's child also! That's the reason you can't accept him! You can't see past that!"

"Rune, calm down," Lykouleon said gently trying to get him to sit back down.

"I'm not giving him up," Rune said sternly, glaring at his friends. He wasn't going to give up his child even his Lykouleon ordered him to.

"The child is Nadil's Rune! Nadil's heir! You just expect us to accept him just like that?"

"No, I know you wont accept him as Nadil's heir, but he is still my child. I'm not going to give him up and just let you kill him. He may be Nadil's heir, but he's still my child and I love him!" Rune shouted as he tired to hold back the tears. He couldn't believe his best friends wanted him to give up his child.

Through all this, Lykouleon remained silent.

"Lykouleon," Rune finally said turning to his husband in desperation. Only silence greeted him. There was a tense silence as Rune waited for Lykouleon to say something, but when he didn't Rune let out a choked sob and finally let his tears fall. The hurt in Rune's eyes broke Lykouleon's heart as the elf ran out of the room.

"So, what are we going to do with him then?" Ruwalk finally asked.

Samir is Rune's son, and since Rune is the Dragon Queen, it makes Samir a Dragon Prince. He is to be treated as such and no one but us is to know who is real father is," Lykouleon finally answered.

"So, he's going to be raised here, as a Dragon Prince…"

"So he will not be raised as a Demon Lord. Samir is important to Rune and in time he will become important to all of us," Lykouleon said sternly as he got up and left the room before anyone could disagree with his decision.

OOOOO

Lykouleon quietly opened the door to Sachiel's room. He knew that was where Rune would be. On the bed Samir and Sachiel sat on either side of Rune who had fallen into a restless sleep. His cheeks were tear stained and Lykouleon knew it was because of him.

"You made mommy cry," Sachiel said amusingly as Lykouleon came closer to them. Both children looked as if they were trying to comfort Rune while he slept. Sachiel was gently playing with his hair, while Samir was trying to whisper that everything would be ok to him.

"I know," Lykouleon said, sadness in his voice as he sat down next to Sachiel and watched as Rune slept.

OOOOO

There ya go. One more chapter down. Actually, this was supposed to be longer but I'm tired so I'm not typing anymore for tonight.

Also, I don't know if I put this in here already but oh well. There are alternate endings for this story so if anyone wants me to post them as bonus chapters let me know in a review.


	11. elven

Ok, someone asked me to continue my Kharl/Rune story. Problem with that: it got deleted and I didn't save it on my computer. I'll try and find the notebook I wrote it in, but I don't think I'll be able to. If not, then I promise as soon as I finish, let's say, Forced Secrets, then I'll come up with a new Kharl/Rune story. Real sorry about that. Hope no ones mad about it.

Go to previous chapters to see disclaimer. I'm tired of saying it.

Response to Reviews:

Kagome-reincarnation: Yes, sad.

Black Angel of Destruction: Hope I updated fast enough! Thanks for the review

DarkSapphireDragon: Glad you liked so much. And thanks once again for the names. As for the answers to your questions you'll have to read in order to find out. And please don't die! I'm updating! Suspense doesn't have to kill you anymore.

Dreams of Goth: Glad you like so much. And don't worry, other people didn't understand it either. Your brain is existent. You're probably just like me and don't know how to use it.

Kitsune Silverfox: Here's the next chapter. Hope you like!

Passionate Decisions

Chapter 11

Lykouleon groaned when Sachiel jumped on the bed waking him up. Last night, Lykouleon had finally been able to pull Rune away from Sachiel and Samir, who also seemed to have a deep respect for his mother. Lykouleon had placed his still sleeping Queen in their own bed and Lykouleon had quickly fallen asleep beside him.

"Sachiel stop. You'll wake your mother up," Lykouleon groaned again.

"But mommy promised to spend the day with me. And Samir too!" Sachiel said happily jumping on the bed once more.

Lykouleon looked over at the door and saw Samir standing there. He didn't look afraid to come in because he was scared of Lykouleon, more like he was afraid of being disrespectful.

"Samir, you can come in. I'm not going to bite you," Lykouleon said as he got out of bed. "And you Sachiel, leave your mother alone. He had a hard night," Lykouleon growled at him son when he saw that he was trying to shack Rune awake.

"But…" Sachiel began.

"I know, Sachiel. Your mother can join us when he wakes up. For now just let him sleep. He needs it right now."

Sachiel's eyes widen as he looked at him father. "You're actually going to come with us? I thought you'd have too many meetings."

"If you thought I'd be busy then why'd you ask me to come with you?"

"Because you're my daddy," Sachiel said smiling innocently at Lykouleon. Lykouleon had to admit, Rune was right about Sachiel's smile. He had defiantly inherited it from him father, just as he had everything else besides his eyes.

"If we're going to go then we should go now so we don't wake up mother," Samir said softly.

"All right," Lykouleon said as he shut the door behind them. "What should we do?" Samir just shrugged and Sachiel gave Lykouleon a look that clearly said 'I don't know.' "Fine then. I have an idea. Come on."

Samir and Sachiel looked at each other, both confused. They had no idea what the Dragon Lord was planning but followed him down the halls anyways. When they stopped outside of Lykouleon's office, Sachiel became even more confused.

"I thought you weren't working today."

"I'm not," Lykouleon answered. "I just need to get something really fast." Lykouleon quickly went into his study, grabbed a key and then left. He quickly walked down the halls with Sachiel and Samir in tow. He finally reached the door he was looking for and unlocked it. He led the two boys down a flight of stairs and into a room filled with nothing but swords.

"Let's see, I think I know what swords would suit you two best." As Sachiel and Samir wondered around in amazement, Lykouleon quickly grabbed two short swords and returned to him son and Samir. "Here," he said handing one to each of them. "Now we have to go find Tetheus so he can show you how to use them."

Sachiel shouted in joy, and dragging his brother along with him, ran out of the room to find Tetheus so they could begin training with real swords.

By the time Lykouleon reached the training field Sachiel was already there along with Samir and trying to get Tetheus to teach him how to use his new gift. Tetheus listened to the child ramble on with an amused look on his face and a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, Tetheus! Daddy said you were suppose to teach us!" Sachiel shouted at him.

"Did he now?"

"Yes! I keep telling you that!" the child shouted in frustration. "Stop being such a hard ass!"

"SACHIEL!" Lykouleon yelled. "Where did you hear that!" Lykouleon knew that Sachiel was going to learn sooner or later, but Rune would have his head if he found out that Sachiel had cursed.

"From them," Sachiel said innocently, pointing at Rath and Thatz who had been watching Sachiel argue with Tetheus.

Cenozura who had been coming out onto the training field, intent on forcing Tetheus to eat if she had to, glared at the two. Everyone there could have sworn that Alfeegi had come back from the dead at that moment.

"Um, we'll be going now," Thatz said quickly as he and Rath rushed off before Cenozura could yell at them and really go Alfeegi on their asses.

Tetheus just shook his head and sighed. Turning to Sachiel and Samir, and then to Lykouleon he sighed again. "Do you really want to teach them without talking to Rune first?" he whispered so that only the Dragon Lord could hear.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it," Lykouleon whispered back.

"And what about all those meetings you have today?"

Lykouleon gave Tetheus a stupid look before saying slowly, "I guess Ruwalk can handle everything, right? I mean it is only one day."

"Yes, but Ruwalk's never had a meeting with all of the lesser lords at one time before."

"Um, well, I'm sure he'll do just fine."

Tetheus just shook his head before turning to Sachiel and Samir once more and beginning the lesson.

OOOOO

It was nearly noon when Rune showed up at the training fields. Sachiel was in the middle of swinging the sword and falling down for the fifteenth time when he saw Rune and ran over to his mother.

"Mommy!" he yelled cheerfully. Samir looked up and quickly followed his brother over to where Rune was, a small smile on his face.

"They shouldn't be running off in the middle of practice," Tetheus whispered to Lykouleon, though Rune overheard him.

"They've been practicing all morning Tetheus. I'm sure you'll let them had a small break for lunch. It was then that everyone noticed the basket in Rune's hands. Rune smiled as Tetheus nodded. Lykouleon and the Dragon Officer quickly set up the food while Rune listened to Sachiel and Samir tell about their morning.

"Wow, Cenozura really out did herself with this," Lykouleon said as he took a bite of the food that had been prepared.

"Well, thanks Lykouleon," Rune muttered, glaring st his husband.

"Your cooking is magnificent, My Queen," Tetheus said after eating one of the breadsticks Rune had cooked. It was then that Lykouleon realized why Rune seemed to be mad at him.

"You can cook?" Lykouleon asked in shock. "Since when?"

"Since I started going on mission with Rath and Thatz. I had to considering we couldn't trust Rath not to accidentally poison us, and we couldn't trust Thatz not to eat all the food before it was cooked."

"That would make since." Rune stilled glared at Lykouleon. "Come on," Lykouleon whimpered. "I didn't know you could cook. Besides, it's not like it said it was horrible. I love it, I really do," Lykouleon said trying to steal a kiss from his Queen.

"Lykouleon, stop acting pathetic. It's not going to work this time."

"But pathetic always works!" Lykouleon said wrapping his arms around Rune before beginning to kiss the elf's neck.

"Lykouleon," Rune whispered. "Save it for after lunch. We'll have Tetheus keep Sachiel and Samir distracted." Lykouleon just grinned mischievously down at the elf and Tetheus sighed knowing that he was going to get stuck with the kids.

Once lunch was over Rune walked over to Tetheus but the Black Dragon Officer just shook his head. "Just go," he said.

"Thank you so much Tetheus," Rune said happily as Lykouleon dragged his toward their room.

OOOOO

Time passed quickly for the Dragon Tribe. It had been almost elven years since Samir had come to the castle. In that time both him and Sachiel had become excellent fighters. Now that the two were coming closer to their sixteenth birthday, the time when you were consisted an adult in the Dragon Tribe; many brides were coming to see the princes. In the preparations for the ceremony, no one seemed to notice the darkness growing over the Demon Realm, nor the failing health of the Dragon Queen.

OOOOO

I know this chapter is bad and short; I just wanted something in between Samir coming to the Dragon Castle and the coming of age ceremony. I really didn't want to just skip straight to when the kids turned sixteen.

Anyways, read and review if you want the next chapter.

Preview:

The wind blew harshly around the Dragon Castle as the rain began to fall. Fedelta quickly pulled his sword from Rune's stomach, smiling evilly as the elf fell to the floor in pain. There was too much blood, and with his powers gone Rune knew that he couldn't survive that long. The acids in his stomach would quickly start to kill him.

It was only fifteen minutes before the Dragon Queen, the Water Dragon Knight, the last Elfin Prince, was dead.

There's the preview. Please don't kill me. If you do you wont be able to see what happens!


	12. apology

We've been having problems with Avalon's account so we are moving all her stories over to a new account under the name Chronos Kitsune. This account belongs to Avalon's cousin who will be taking over writing her stories, although, some will be discontinued. As to which ones these are Child of Shadows and I have left that up to Chronos. We are very sorry it has taken us so long to organize everything, but we hope you will continue to read her stories under the new account.

With sincerest apologizes

Dragon of Dreams


End file.
